Jays List of Fantasies
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Erin and Jay work through his list of fantasies... a follow up to the two shot 'You're An Angel'. Warning: A lot of smut, don't read if not your thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm spoiling you lol I crawled into bed after posting Shoot Me and do you think this idea could leave me alone? Nope, excuse the mistakes but it's late and I'm tired lol**

 **Normally I'd be mean and cut it off somewhere in here but I'm letting you have the whole lot... this is just something to kick off Jay's fantasies. I'm planning to continue to post to it as they work through his list. I have about five ideas already.**

Jays List of Fantasies

"Hey babe, you're phone buzzed while you were in the shower." Jay doesn't look up as he lounges on the bed shirtless.

The TV is on the sports channel but he's focused on the pen and paper in his hand, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Thanks." I reach for my phone on the table, reading Kim's message before sending a quick reply.

I open the drawers to pull out some sleeping shorts and singlet; I drop the towel before slipping into the nightwear.

When I turn around I see Jay looking at me with a smirk.

"See something you like?" I tease with a laugh as he nods.

"Oh very much. In fact I think I want a closer inspection." I giggle as I head to my side of the bed, reaching for my moisturizer.

"Seriously Erin. Your towel." Jay makes a wild gesture towards my towel on the ground.

"Oh shut up. You know I'm messy… _besides_ househusband we have a deal. Three months dude." He groans before getting out of bed to pick my discarded towel up.

"Is it you or your military training that makes you such a neat freak?" I raise an eyebrow as I lather moisturizer on my legs.

"Oh! Good idea." Jay snaps his fingers as he disappears into the bathroom.

"Huh? What?" I furrow my brows confused.

"Military training. I'll send you off and you'll come back disciplined."

"Oh please Halstead, you need a women with some fight in her." Blue eyes meet hazel and he crawls onto the bed, hovering over me.

"I guess I love you just the way you are…" He trails off leaning close to me, our lips almost touching.

"I mean, where else are you going to find a woman who will put up with your snoring like I do? Do you know how hard that is?" Jay rolls his eyes at me before dropping his head in my neck, his body also dropping to lay against my side.

"Do you like to ruin the moment?"

"It's kinda fun, yeah." I giggled when his scruff tickles my neck.

"Lucky you're so adorable." He mumbles and I bring my left hand up to run through his hair, enjoying our closeness.

"What were you working on?" I ask after we have been cuddling for a few minutes.

"Writing a list."

"A grocery list? Cuz I really want more sour gummy worms."

"Do you only ever think of food?"

"Well food… and you." His finger pokes my side and I shriek.

"I hope I'm first in that equation."

"Sometimes. Oh my god, I've got it. Food _on_ you… now that's an idea." I'm smirking as Jay chuckles, his warm breath tickling my throat.

"Well you can add it to the list."

"Explain the list."

"Writing a list of my fantasies, you told me to."

"Nice. What have you go so far?" I reach across him to grab the pad and pen.

"Seriously. _That?_ " Jay leans up on an elbow to look me in the eyes, his pressure gone from my side.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm not doing that." I scoff at him continuing to read on.

"You watch _and_ read 50 Shades of Grey, don't act like you don't." He fires back.

"I'm not into being the submissive."

"I don't want the torture side, I'm not turned on by that shit. Just the other part…" He raises his eyebrow in the sexy way he knows turns me on.

I toss the pad onto the bedside table before getting up and walking out into the living area.

"Erin, shit! Sorry baby." I smile at his worried tone as I search for the item in mind.

When I walk back into the bedroom I hold my hand up, dangling my handcuffs from my fingers with a smile.

I toss the handcuffs over to a shocked Jay before making my way into the wardrobe and picking out one of Jay's blue ties.

"Will these do?" I'm smirking as Jay kneels on the bed with a smile.

"Are you serious?" He looks like Christmas came early.

"Yeah babe. Do your worst." Jay grabs me by the waist bringing me close, his lips seeking mine out.

"God I love you." He whispers against my lips and I'm giggling as he throws me down on the bed before handcuffing both my hands above my head onto the headboard.

"You good?" He asks and I nod before he places the blindfold around my eyes and ties it tightly, carefully avoiding pulling on my hair.

Nothing happens for a few moments and I wiggle on the bed in anticipation.

Suddenly I feel Jay's presence over me and I tense waiting for his first move, the first touch.

His lips tease mine gently, he's careful to avoid touching me anywhere else.

Jay's breath moves down my neck, his lips finally landing in the caress of my neck where he places a bite.

I hiss in pleasure when his tongue darts out to sooth it, I can feel his weight sitting back against my thighs as his hands reach for my singlet.

His fingers gently pull my top up, air hitting my exposed skin causing goosebumps to appear.

Cold fingers brush against my breasts as he drags the top past and up to my elbows.

My hands pull against the cuffs when I feel his hands tracing around my tight nipples before he pinches them, rolling them between his fingers.

His lips meet mine again, his tongue pushing into my willing my before he pulls away suddenly. A gasp falls from my lips when his warm mouth lands on my right nipple, his hand massaging my left.

He catches the nipple between his teeth before he moves to trail kisses down my stomach stopping at the waistband of my shorts; Jay's fingers gently grab the elastic before pulling these down and past my ankles.

His fingers trail softly up the inside of my legs, before coming to a stop only an inch from my aching core.

"Jay." I moan when he presses a hand against my wet panties.

"Don't move." He brings his hand away and my fidgeting increases.

My breathing is erratic as the metal cuffs rattle against the headboard.

Finally I force myself to stop moving and am rewarded by Jay's fingers finding my panties again.

His fingers hook them, pulling them off to join my shorts forgotten on the floor.

One finger slides in teasing me, before another joins and I shift around craving friction.

Jay stops what he's doing; he pulls his fingers out to run along my wet opening.

"Jay, please." My voice is breathless and begging.

"You're so wet." He leans down to press his lips to mine, tongues meeting as I arch off the bed.

His fingers are still moving along my entrance, the ache growing stronger and want pooling in my belly.

"Jay. _Please._ " I whisper against his lips as he pulls his hands away causing a groan to slip from my lips.

The room is silent and I'm waiting for the next touch when I feel his tongue finding my core, I throw my head back and clench my thighs together desperately craving a release.

My orgasm is building as Jay continues working on me with his tongue, his stubble offering a burning but pleasant feeling.

I scream his name when I come and Jay brings his lips back to mine, allowing me to taste myself on him.

Jay's rock hard erection is resting at my entrance and I jerk my hips in invitation.

"I'm in control baby." Jays voice is husky and full of sexual promise, my legs wrap around his back urging him forward.

He slides it against my entrance once more before pushing in, filling me.

My hands struggle against the cuffs wanting to pull him closer. His lips are on my neck and my head twisted back in pleasure.

Jay rocks back and forth, the bed rocking as he brings a hand up to pinch my nipple before soothing it with his mouth.

The pressure is building and I let go, my orgasm rolling over me in waves. My body is still shaking when Jay explodes before collapsing on top of me, our naked bodies matted together.

Jay pulls out before reaching up to remove the blindfold, his hands smoothing down my hair before cupping my cheek.

We're facing each other, our bodies on our side.

He uncuffs me and brings my wrists into his hands; his thumbs run over the red abrasions from all my resisting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." His eyes are sorry as he places a kiss on his wrist.

My heart swells at the caring man in front of me, honestly the best man I could ever hope to know.

"It's okay, I'll hide them with bangles or something. They don't hurt, don't worry." I lean forward and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Besides, that was kinda fun." I'm giggling as I kiss him again deeper this time, our tongues dueling and our hands roaming.

I wrap the cuff around his left wrist while he's distracted with the make out before reaching over and cuffing the other end to the headboard corner.

"Hey." He protests shocked.

"My turn. I have my own fantasy now. Wait here." I jump off the bed with renewed energy.

"Well I can't exactly move." He shakes his hand indicating the handcuffs.

I'm laughing as I race out into the living area finding Jay's handcuffs and joining him back in the room.

He lets me cuff his other hand to the other side of the bed so he's spread out.

"I think your position was more comfortable." He grumbles and I smirk.

"Well that's what you get for being so tall- you're arms can actually reach one end to the other."

"Lucky me." I giggle as I secure the blindfold, my naked chest brushing against his.

I race off to the kitchen leaving him there while I prepare.

"Erin." He whines loudly after a few moments.

"Almost ready." I call back with a snicker.

"You better not be messing up my kitchen." I throw my head back with a laugh, picturing Jay's face when he walks out here later.

"I promise it'll be worth it."

Once the chocolate is melted I move it into another bowl and take it into the bedroom to see Jay waiting impatiently on the bed.

My legs straddle him, my bare wet pussy sitting on his abdomen just above his manhood.

I pour some hot chocolate on his torso and grin when he moans at the sudden heat pooling on his front; I lean down until my lips are on his skin.

He groans as my tongue darts out to taste the sweet chocolate enjoying the taste mixed with the salty scent of his sweat.

I bring my lips to his and our tongues instantly meet, we both moan, as we taste the chocolate in our intense kiss.

Jay's hands pull against the cuffs as I pull away.

My right pointer finger scoops some chocolate up before bringing it to my mouth.

"You know what would make this better?" I ask, moaning as I suck the chocolate off my finger.

"What?" Jay's panting.

"Sour gummy worms."

"Shut up about your sour gummy worms." His hands struggle against the cuffs again.

I dip my finger back into the chocolate while giggling.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of this."

"A little." He agrees displeased.

"Open up." My finger slips into his mouth and Jay sucks it clean, I feel myself become dripping wet.

Once Jay releases my finger, my hands make quick work of smothering more chocolate on his lower abdomen and on his groin, the heat causing his hips to jerk.

My tongue works on licking the sweet chocolate, careful to avoid any contact with the one body part he's craving I touch.

Finally, once he's cleaned of chocolate I place a gentle kiss on the tip of his penis and he hisses.

I'm giggling as I take him into my mouth, until I feel him pressed against the back of my throat.

Jay's heaving breathing and the clinking of metal cuffs is the only sound in the room as I continue to pleasure him.

My teeth lightly graze his penis as my hands fondle his sensitive balls, his hips jerking before he comes in my mouth.

Jay's chest rises and falls rapidly as I climb up his body to tuck myself in his side, ignoring the sticky feeling on his torso.

"Wow." He finally says.

My fingers are drawing invisible patterns on his chest, his heart calming down while I give his body a few minutes to recover.

"My turn to be in control." He smirks as my use of his words from earlier.

My legs straddle him again and I slide down onto him slowly, throwing my head back at the depth in which this angle allows him to penetrate.

I rest my hands against his chest as I ride him, my hair fanning over my face as I look down to Jay.

When I sense he's about to explode I reach down to play with my clit to bring me over the edge in sync, so we can ride our orgasm out together.

Our panting is the only sound as our bodies stop shaking.

"We should probably shower." I'm patting down the sticky parts of his body as I climb off him.

"Probably." Jay agrees with a smirk.

My hands pull his blindfold off before uncuffing him, once he's free he pins me to the bed causing me to laugh.

"Shower together?" He whispers against my lips.

"Mmm Hmm. You can wash me. I'm suddenly feeling tired." I fake a yawn as Jay drags us out of bed and into the shower.

* * *

"I guess we better change the sheets." I mumble as I towel dry my hair, freshly dressed in one of Jay's shirts.

"You think? Man you're messy."

"Don't pretend you didn't love every minute."

"I did." Jay pulls me into him and kisses me deeply causing my back to arch.

"You are the perfect woman."

"Hmm." I hum in reply as I look up into his blue eyes shining with love.

"You know I love _you_ right? I mean, I love our sex but I don't need it. I love making love to you and having hot sex like that… but I don't _need_ it. I only need _you._ We could go months or more without sex and I'm not going anywhere or seeking it somewhere else. I just want to make sure you know that." Jay looks worried as he searches my eyes.

"I know." I whisper softly.

"You're perfect Jay, I never thought I would find someone like you."

"Well I'm right here. You deserve the best."

"I have it." I whisper again.

"Good." He kisses me again.

"But… I love our sex too." I'm giggling up at him.

"Glad to her. I just didn't want you to think that's all I want."

"I know… and I'm not just here for your body and househusband skills Jay. I love _you_. Everything about you, you are so much more than a _househusband_ to me."

"I know baby. Although I'm hoping to make that title official one day."

Jay raises an eyebrow challenging me, seeing if I will pull away. Normally, a sentence like that would have me running away.

"I expect nothing less. Can't wait." Jay's mouth falls open as I turn to grab new sheets for the bed.

Once we strip the bed and put new sheets on we crawl into the clean sheets and Jay spoons me from behind.

"This is nice." I whisper into the darkness.

"Yeah. I love you beautiful."

"I love you too Jay."

A few moments pass when Jay stirs behind me.

"Did you put the sheets on to wash?"

"No, that's your jurisdiction remember?" I giggle at him.

"The chocolate will stain."

"Let it stain, it will be our reminder of tonight." I reach forward to grab the note pad and pen and offer it to Jay.

"Would you like the honors?" Jay crosses the fantasy off the list before reaching over my to put it back.

"Why didn't you just type the list on your phone?" I ask as his arms move back to wrap around my waist.

"It's more satisfying to actually cross them off."

"You're a dork. A cute dork, but still a dork." Jay's chuckling as he places a kiss on my neck.

"Forget the wrists, what you really need to cover up is that hickey." His hot breath is against my neck; his minty fresh scent making it's way to my nose.

"What? Jay Halstead, did you give me a hickey?"

 **A/N: Apologies again for mistakes or if it's not as good as the last one, but I think I'm so tired I'm delirious...**

 **Leave a review with your thoughts if you would be so kind ;-)**

 **Lastly, yes I'm also trying to work on a little something inspired by the Crossover...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: As promised here is an update :-) Someone asked if this story flows on, the answer is yes it will and I might mention back to previous chapters. However there really is no storyline, it's just smut filled chapters. You can pick and choose the chapters to read and it wouldn't really make a difference... if that answers your question?  
**

 **Also I know some of the circumstances go against their characters, they are so professional at work but it's fiction after all… ;-)  
**

Jays List of fantasies - Locker Room

A sigh falls through my lips as I stare into my locker and roll my neck, wanting desperately to go home to a hot shower and cuddle with my boyfriend.

It's been a long day, especially since it stared yesterday. I smile when I feel arms slide around my waist from behind and I lean back into them.

"Jay." I whisper as he places a kiss on my neck and I let out a hum.

His lips continue to trail along my neck before he bites down.

"Jay, what are you doing?" My voice hitches as his hand roam my body.

"Seducing you." He nibbles at my ear.

"Stop it. We're at work." I try and shrug him off with a smile.

"Everyone's left. We're alone." His tone smooth and coaxing.

"Jay."

"This is on the list. It's a fantasy of mine… taking you up against the lockers."

Jay's hand comes forward to cup me through my jeans and I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth.

His other hand finds it's way under my shirt to run along my smooth skin making me shiver.

"What if someone walks in?" I whisper, eyes closed and enjoying the sensations.

"We'll be quick." Jay promises pressing firmer on my aching core, I slowly shut my locker.

"Just what every girl wants to hear." Jay chuckles as he spins me around, our eyes clash and the intensity is burning in our gazes.

"Sneaking around is hot, remember?" He raises his eyebrow at me, a smirk on his lips.

His lips crash down on mine and his tongue runs over my lips begging for entrance, I open my lips and welcome his warm tongue in my mouth.

Jay pushes me back against the lockers, his lips desperate and his hands searching.

My hands run through his hair before grasping the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

His hands find my jean zipper, he undoes them before crouching down to slip my boots off, his eyes meet mine as he pulls the jeans and my panties off.

The cool air hits my exposed pussy and the thrill of someone catching us has me squirming in need.

He hooks a leg over his shoulder for better access before he dips a finger in, feeling how wet I am.

His smirk disappears between my legs and my head slams back against the lockers, as I moan his name.

My hands don't know what to grab for support when I feel my legs go weak, his teeth graze my clit and I go flying over the edge.

I'm panting when he stands up and places a kiss on my lips letting me taste my juices.

He unbuckles his owner jeans before grabbing my thighs, I jump until my legs are around him.

Our lips meet again as he pushes into me, my ass pressing against the cold lockers with each trust.

The locker is digging into my back; with each moment of pain I feel my nails dig into Jay's back making him hiss in pain.

His movements become quicker and I can feel myself near the edge, I reach my orgasm as his lips trail down my neck before he rests his head on my shoulder.

I'm still riding my orgasm, body shaking when Jay explodes before collapsing against me. His body weight trapping me against the locker, we stay this way for a few moments while we gather our breathing.

"I can't believe we just did that." I'm laughing as he pulls away before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"God I love you." I wink at him.

"I love you too Jay." We pull our jeans back on; before I sit down to slip my boots back on too.

"You managed to keep quiet. I'm proud."

"Shut up Jay." I chuckle with a roll of the eyes.

"What?" He straddles the bench beside me before pulling me into his arms.

"It's not my fault I have a hot boyfriend."

"You are so lucky." He teases me with a smirk.

"Mmm hmmm." Jay plants a kiss to the side of my head.

"Well I'm lucky to have such a beautiful, adventurous and pleasing girlfriend." His stubble tickles my cheek, his hot breath on my face.

"And don't forget it buddy."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh, so there is something you wouldn't dream of." I'm giggling as Jay chuckles into my hair.

"Going through my list is going to be so much fun."

"Consider it you birthday and Christmas gifts… for the next few years." I send him a wink.

"I can live with that. All I want is you… what more could there be?"

"A house wife." I fire back, challenging him.

"Nah, I'll take you over a house wife any day… although it wouldn't kill you to be less messy."

"If you keep going on about it, it might kill someone else." Jay smirks at me.

"Fine, fine. Just a wife then…" He trails off with a raise eyebrow.

"I can handle that." Jay and I share a gentle kiss before getting up off the bench and making our way back to our desks to collect our coats before heading home, together.

 **A/N: Let me know your thoughts :)**

 **So I finally have the outline of Valentines Day sequel done up, it was taking me a while because I couldn't quite picture the flow before now. I'll get this story up next I think. :-) I like the way it's shaping up... sure you will too :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Two updates in one night, oh how I spoil you ;)**

 **Someone just reviewed on Valentines Day Sequel with seven prompts - LOVE THEM lol five of which I have on a list already... I have about sixty story ideas written down to eventually write and about five story outlines typed up to expand on and post... lol**

 **But number 7 is ironic given what I was just writing haha I LOVE that prompt the most I think... they were all good though. So yes, I will be doing that one. Soon hopefully.**

Jays List of Fantasies – Hospital

"Jay, you good?" I put my hand on Jay's shoulder as Hank handcuffs the offender who pistol-whipped Jay during the take down.

Jay clutches his head and grunts a yes.

My hand goes up to move his away, frowning at the lump and cut on his forehead.

"He got you good." He winces as I touch it gently.

"I'm fine Erin." He hisses in pain as I examine it further.

"Either way, the paramedics can check you out. They're right there."

"Erin I'm fine."

"We'll see." I push him over towards Gabi and Sylvie and make him take a seat.

"Seriously babe, I've had worse." I let myself smile at the nickname slipping through our professional façade, before narrowing my eyes and turning to Sylvie and Gabi.

"Can you check him out please?" My tone worried and brow furrowed.

"Sure thing Erin, we'll take him in." Gabi tells me as Sylvie takes a look at Jay's head.

"I don't need the hospital. I'm fine." Jay tries again, gently shrugging off Sylvie.

"Jay." I warn and his eyes turn to me.

"Please. For me… just get checked out." Jay eventually nods and I release a sigh.

"For you."

* * *

I waltz into Jay's private room with a smile knowing the nurses hooked him up with some privacy.

"Hey babe." I call out as I enter with a smile.

Jay's lounging on the bed looking bored.

"Hey gorgeous." He grins at me as I shut the door.

"You know I'm fine." He tries again.

"I know." I shrug with a smile.

"What? Then why am I here? You seemed worried…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this on the list." I shut the curtains in the room for optimum privacy.

"List?" Jay echoes confused.

"You're fantasies. Maybe you do have a concussion." I smirk as I make my way to his bed.

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie about something like that?" I move onto the bed and straddle Jay.

"Maybe…" He trails off as I smirk at him and roll my eyes.

"There is a reason I didn't ride with you in the ambo… and it's not because I'm a bad girlfriend." My hands caress his face, my thumbs running over his stubble.

"I put a dress on… for easy access as you say. I'm so sick of being in jeans when we act out these fantasies. We're never in an ideal position for jeans…" I motion at my blue casual dress.

"I don't feel sexy in a hospital gown." Jay almost pouts.

"Well let's get it off then." We slip it off before I lean down to attach our lips.

"Oh god. Why are you so amazing?" He whispers only inches from my face, our eyes looking into each other's.

I lean forward again, our eyes not closing until our lips touch.

My fingers run through his hair, careful of his injury as they land on his neck and grip it softly.

His hands slowly slip underneath my dress, playing with my smooth thighs.

"So much easier." He mumbles against my lips as he grabs the curve of my ass.

I giggle into the kiss as I grind down on him, our boxers and panties keeping us separated.

I push up on my knees so my ass isn't on his thighs and he shuffles out of his boxers, my hair fanning over his face.

He then reaches his hands up to push my hair behind my ears and brings my face closer, our teeth crashing together.

His warm tongue is exploring my mouth as his hand moves up between my thighs and runs along my wet panties before pushing them aside and slipping a finger in.

I'm moaning as he slips another finger in to join, as his lips leave mine to kiss me behind the ear softly.

My orgasm hits after Jay gives my clit attention and my head is thrown back as I ride it out.

My breathing is harsh as Jay brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks them clean, my pussy becoming wet again at the sight.

Jay's hands come forward to pull down the straps on my dress agonizing slow, our eyes locked.

He pulls it down to reveal my bare breasts, his smile showing his happy surprise when he finds no bra.

I'm moaning again as his warm mouth takes my nipple in his mouth, his hand caressing my other as I squirm against his bare thighs.

Jay's lips move upwards to my neck, leaving kisses in its path. He bites down on my neck hard my hips buck in response. His tongue darts out to soothe the bite before he continues up my jaw and then keeping his lips a centimeter from mine.

I'm gasping in want; my core thumping with need as he slowly closes the distance.

My tongue pushes into his mouth the second his lips touch mine and his hands grip my hips.

Our kisses are long and slow as he guides me over his hard penis; my arms tighten around his neck as I feel him at my entrance.

I sink down on him enjoying the feel of him moving inside of me, the position allowing for deep penetration.

I rock slowly against him, pulling back to lock gazes and our bodies move against each other.

My heart is beating loudly in my ears as his hands grab my ass before encouraging a quicker pace.

Our moves our frantic as I ride Jay, biting my lip to stop from screaming out in pleasure.

My forehead falls forward to lean against Jay's, he hisses in pain briefly when I knock the lump on his head.

Jay's fingers find my clit again and I let go, bringing Jay over the edge with me.

Our lips find each other's for a soft kiss before we pull away.

"I love you." He whispers against my lips before kissing me again.

"I love you too." I reply smiling into another kiss.

"You're so beautiful after we make love." Jay's words are sincere as he takes in my flushed appearance and messy hair.

We're startled by a quick knock on the glass door and we freeze.

I scramble off Jay, pulling my dress back up and adjusting my panties.

Jay pulls his boxers back up before throwing his hospital gown back on.

I run my hands through my hair trying to calm my breathing, knowing the pink flush on my cheeks will give me away.

"Shit." I whisper as I fan myself.

"You might want to use your hair to cover your neck."

I glare over at Jay as I bring my hair forward.

"Just trying to help." He laughs at me as I rush over to the door and open it quickly.

My eyes widen as I take in the unit standing there.

"Hey." I cough awkwardly, trying to rid my voice of the squeak.

"Erin." Hank narrows his eyes at me as I give him a tight-lipped smile.

They make their way into the room and I close my eyes, shaking my head.

"We just came to check on you man, you good?" Adam asks as he sits on the edge of the bed.

The same bed Jay and I just had intense, rule-breaking hospital sex on.

"Yeah man, I'm good." Kevin and Adam snicker.

"I bet you are." Kevin smirks at him, eyes flicking over to me briefly.

Hank rubs the back of his neck and Al just remains quiet in the corner, a knowing smile on his face.

"It's not a big deal… Erin just thought it was worse than it is." Jay tells them gesturing to his head, desperately trying to pretend he didn't notice the double meanings in their words.

"Erin was thinking something alright, but I don't think it was that." My eyes widen at Hank and Jay rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jay POV

"Hey bro. How you feeling?" Will walks into the room looking down at his Ipad.

He looks up and freezes when he takes in the awkward room.

"I'm good man." I tell him with a smile, that I'm sure looks more like a grimace.

"Seems so… Erin can apparently take better care of you than anyone else in the hospital." Will smirks at us after taking in Erin's frazzled appearance.

"You know I carry a gun right? Boyfriends brother or not, beware." Erin's glare could kill and Will's smirk drops.

"You wouldn't." He splutters.

"I would." She replies, eyes still fierce.

"Not your future brother in law."

"Try me."

Everyone's eyes widen at her threat, unsure if she doesn't have a problem with Will's insinuation of a proposal or if she's just too mad to have comprehended it fully.

"Alright, well we better go. Looks like Jay's okay." Al's the one who speaks up and ushers everyone from the room, breaking the awkward tension.

"More than okay with the servicing he's getting." Adams laughing as he walks by Erin and she punches him hard in the arm.

"Ow." He complaints grabbing his arm as he leaves.

"Oh my god." Erin's head drops into her hands as everyone leaves.

"This is all your fault." She accuses me through muffled hands.

"Mine? This was your idea."

"Yeah, but it was your fantasy." She fires back as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed and I reach up to remove her hands.

"At least they didn't catch us in the act." I shrug at her and she glares.

"Shut up. They know…" She pouts, her hazel eyes still sparkling from the earlier orgasms.

"Erin, we're adults… and very hot, I'm almost certain they know we have sex." Erin rolls her eyes at me as she fights a smile.

"Well I am pretty hot." She smirks at me with a wink.

"You are extremely hot."

"Oh really?" She asks as she leans forward, her lips near mine.

"Mmm hmm. Sexy too." Our lips meet and my hands reach up to caress her cheeks, her own hands wrapping gently around my wrists.

 **A/N: Leave a review with your thoughts... and yes I realise you probably want longer but this is my second update tonight... lol**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to update this one tonight but I thought I'd be extra nice lol**

 **I'm sorry if it's rushed but it's 11pm and I'm off to bed, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Jays List of Fantasies – Part Four

I enter our apartment, clicking the door closed behind me before making my way into the kitchen.

"Hey babe." I smile as I see Jay on a stool with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, you're up early." He takes in my black jean shorts and grey singlet.

I jump up onto the kitchen bench before sliding along, perching myself in front of him, a foot resting either side of him on the stool.

"Yep, had things to do." I pop the 'p'.

"Like what? You willingly got out of bed early on the weekend." Jay raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Important things."

"That's cryptic." He narrows his eyes at me as his hands rest on my legs.

"It's a secret." I smirk down at him.

"What kind of secret?" He tears as his hands rub my smooth legs.

"A surprise. Now get changed." I lean down for a kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

His hands grab my ass before pulling me forward and off the bench, I squeal when I land on his lap.

I'm laughing into the kiss when the shock wears off.

"By get changed, do you mean get undress?" He pulls back to smirk at me.

"Nice try mister. But nope, get changed we're going out." I place another kiss on his lips before climbing off his lap.

"But I was looking forward to relaxing today…" Jay gets up and walks over to the couch before laying down.

"I promise this will be more fun." I walk around to peer down at him, trying to coax him up.

"I don't want fun, I want relaxing. Work has been hectic." He groans as he covers his face with an arm.

I smile as I straddle his stomach, sitting on him and watching his eyes fly open in shock.

"Even more reason to let me rid you of that tension." My hands run along his chest and he moans.

"Which is even more of a reason to stay here Erin." His hands resting on my bare thighs.

"Nope, it's my turn for a fantasy." I reach into my back pocket and pull out a black blindfold, dangling it in front of me.

"I'm intrigued."

"Good, then get up and get dressed." I climb off Jay, before pulling him up.

"So bossy."

"You love it." He leans down and presses a quick kiss to my lips.

"I do."

* * *

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Jay asks when he feels the car stop.

"No." I order as I lean across the center console and catch his lips in a kiss.

I climb out before running around to Jay's side, completely aware of how strange we must look.

"Let's go." Jay chuckles as he gets out of the car and lets me guide him to our destination.

I guide Jay inside and up a few flights of stairs.

"You didn't think this through did you?" Jay asks as he trips on another step.

"Maybe I just thought you were more skilled than you are." Implication clouds my tone and Jay stops what he's doing to grab me.

"As soon as we get wherever the hell we're going, I'll show you just how skilled I am." I giggle and roll my eyes.

"How about you focus on the steps for me klutzy."

"Maybe it's my guides fault." I giggle as he trips again, catching himself in time.

"It's possible. It's cute to see you stumbling about." I'm tempted to stick my tongue out at him.

"I can't imagine that's your fantasy." He fires back with a smirk.

"You looking like an idiot? No, it's not."

"Hey." He objects offended.

"Shit, maybe I won't even be turned on by the time we get there." I mock disappointment.

"Oh you'll get turned on." Despite the fact he's blindfolded he takes me into his arms, before pressing me up against the staircase wall.

"Jay."

His hand trails between our bodies and presses against my jeans, making me throb with need.

"Told ya." He smirks before pulling away to continue walking before tripping again.

I burst out laughing.

"Well that lasted a few seconds." I wrap my arm around Jay and help him up the last few steps.

"Okay, we're here."

"Can I take this off now?"

"Yeah." I whisper as he reaches up and removes his blindfold.

He takes in the door in front of him, blinking a few times.

"My old apartment? I don't understand?"

"This is where it all started for us." My mind goes back to the first night we had sex, finally giving into the passion between us.

At that time in my life it was the best sex I've had, now there are too many too count.

"But, how?" He asks still in shock.

"It's up for lease at the moment… I saw it and asked the landlord for a key, it comes in handy having a badge." I raise an eyebrow at him as I pull the key from my pocket.

Jay grabs the key before pushing me up against the door and attaching our lips fiercely.

He pulls away to open the door; we're greeted by his old apartment completely empty.

"Wow, this does bring back memories." He looks around.

"Yeah I bet. From your bachelor days."

"Nah, the only memories coming to mind involve you." I smile over at him.

"You always know exactly what to say." He turns to me and pulls me in for a kiss, arms on my waist.

"Mmm Hmmm, it's called the truth."

"What memory is standing out?" I ask, looking up at him through my lashes.

He pushes me back against the walls, his lips finding mine and his left hand caressing my neck.

"This one." He pulls away to stare into my eyes before leaning back in and slipping his tongue in my mouth.

"The first time." I whisper as he pulls away to remove my shirt.

Jays hands roam my skin as our lips meet again, I moan into his mouth as he pushes me further against the wall.

"This is the wall I pushed you up against."

"I remember… you know, I came here that night hoping for it." His eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I took you up on your offer…" I trail off biting my lip.

"Offer?"

"You know… 'we don't work together anymore.'"

"I'm glad you did." He smiles at me sincerely.

He kisses me again, hands going down to my shorts.

"Then I took you to bed." He mumbles against my lips.

"There is no bed here." I smile against his lips.

"There's the floor…" Jay trails off, his blue eyes staring into mine.

"Or you could take me up against the wall, like you weren't man enough to the first time." I'm smirking as I tease him.

"I wanted our first time in the bed." His hand comes up to push hair behind my ear before caressing my cheek.

"It was… this isn't our first time." I raise an eyebrow in challenge.

"You're right."

"Damn right I am. It's about time… let's do it _right_ this time."

My hands pull his shirt over his head and trail my fingers down his chest smiling as he shivers.

Our lips meet again, his fingers going to unclasp my bra before he lets it drop to the floor.

His lips trail down my neck, along my collarbone and then finds my tight nipple. I throw my head back against the wall, hands in his hair.

He moves his lips along the valley between my breasts before wrapping his mouth around my other nipple and tugging it with his teeth gently.

Soft kisses are peppered down my stomach as fingers unzip my jean shorts and pull them down, leaving just my panties.

Jay kisses the inside of my thigh before placing a kiss on my pussy over my panties.

"Someone's turned on." Jay comes back up so our bare chests are touching and he pushes me firmly against the wall.

My lips claim his again as his jean clad leg lodges between my legs and rests against my core.

The pressure is firm but I'm desperate for more, I'm squirming around seeking release.

His leg presses harder and I'm riding his leg, the want pooling in my belly.

Jay pulls away suddenly and I'm gasping in desire, his fingers slip beneath my panties and they gently slide down my legs.

He brings his fingers back to slide in and I'm groaning as he pumps them in and out. He gently touches the clit before pushing back in and continuing to push me towards release.

My chest is heaving as he pulls his fingers out and brings them up to my lips; I open my mouth and suck my juices off his fingers greedily.

I reach for his belt, pulling it off quickly and forcing his jeans down.

His hands grab my thighs and pulls me up so my legs are wrapped around him, his penis is at my entrance and sitting there teasing me.

I dig my heels in and pull him closer and he rewards me by joining our bodies. Our foreheads meet as he thrusts against me, my back hitting the wall with more force each time.

My hands are on the sides of his neck, as I bring his lips back to mine and slip my tongue in his mouth, he moans as our tongues meet.

"Faster." I whisper against his lips and he picks up speed, driving into me deeper forcing me dangerously close to an orgasm.

"Erin." He pants in need before smashing our lips back together, our bare chests touching as he drives me over the edge.

I'm crying out when he explodes inside me, his knees weakening for a moment.

We stay there breathing heavily, not daring to move for a few moments.

Finally we pull apart and my feet hit the ground again.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." I agree with a breathless laugh, our bodies still wrapped together.

"You did good grasshopper. This was a good one…" I roll my eyes at Jay and he kisses my nose.

I pull away to walk into the kitchen and retrieve the bag I dropped off this morning.

"You're prepared." Jay remarks as I pull out a few blankets.

"I don't half ass anything." I throw over my shoulder.

"You do have a nice ass." Jay smirks behind me.

"I even brought food."

"I'm not surprised." He rolls his eyes as I throw the blankets on the floor and bring Jay down with me.

We lay there side by side; enjoying the others embrace and thinking back to the early stages of our relationships.

When we snuck around, teasing each other and wishing we could come clean. Instead we continue our relationship like a booty call in the night.

"We've come so far." I whisper finally.

"Yeah. I knew we would get here."

"Really? There were some days I wasn't sure." I admit quietly.

"With my charm and good looks? I was bound to win you over." I giggle into his chest.

"Right, how could I forget?"

"I knew it would work out because there wasn't another choice for me, no option other than end up with the woman I love." I'm smiling into his chest before reaching up and meeting his lips.

"I love you Jay." I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too." He replies before pushing his tongue into my mouth.

Jay rolls over and pins me to the floor, he pulls away to look down at me.

He moves down my body until he disappears between my legs, my back arches off the floor when his tongue slides along my entrance.

His hands grab my thighs, forcing them apart as my body tries to lock them around Jay's head.

Jay's tongue has me squirming in pleasure as he continues, his stubble sending my nerves into over drive.

Still sensitive from my two previous orgasms, he barely touches my clit when I'm yelling out his name, my body shaking.

Jay comes back up and I push him onto his back, straddling him. My bare pussy his on his stomach as I lean down to kiss him, my hair fanning over my face.

His hands come up to push the hair back and caress my cheeks, his tongue slipping back into my mouth.

I pull away, sitting up and looking down at Jay.

I lift up before sliding down on Jay, the angle on the floor allowing for him to drive deep within me.

A gasp slips from my lips as I begin moving, Jay's hands on my hips and mine on his chest as I ride him.

My knees are burning from the friction of the blanket on the hard floor as I push down harder, desperate for deeper thrusts.

Jay sits up so our chests are touching and my hips jerk at the gratification of our bodies moving together his way.

His hands are on my back and mine the back of his head as our lips meet again, knowing we are close to release.

"Oh god, I'm close." Jay whispers against my lips frantically.

I reach a hand down between us to play with my clip, pushing myself to another orgasm as Jay's hips jerk as he explodes.

"I swear these fantasies are the best thing that ever happened to us." I tell Jay breathlessly.

"All thanks to letting me drive the new Truck, you truly are my angel." I smile at Jay before attaching our lips again.

 **A/N: I have a long day at work tomorrow and won't be home until late, so I probably won't be updating.**

 **In saying that, if I get enough reviews to motivate me I might just make myself anyway lol**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this one please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay, so it's almost midnight and it was a long day at the work conference. But I promised in exchange for reviews I would find a way to update.**

 **So here is your reward... lol I made it long... although it may seemed rushed. I apologise if it does.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Jay's list of fantasies – Part Five

"Babe, do you really need your phone?" I roll my eyes at Jay as he pulls up to the district.

"Yes." I reply for the fifth time.

"But I'm hungry. Can't you get your phone tomorrow."

"Nope." I undo my seat belt.

"Why'd you leave it at work anyway?" He huffs as he puts the car in park.

"Why'd you leave the toilet seat up?" I fire back.

"I forgot."

"Exactly, I _forgot_ my phone. Calm down Jay, I promise you'll be fed soon." My hand goes to the door handle.

"It's not like you need it. I'm planning to keep you busy tonight." Jay smirks over at me.

"Good, you can do that _after_ I get my phone. Besides it's usually me who is focused on food." A breathy laugh escapes my lips.

"I skipped lunch." He shrugs at me simply.

"That wasn't very smart."

"I've been waiting weeks for this dinner reservation. I was preparing myself." He closes his eyes momentarily dreaming of the food.

"Alright, well let's just run in and grab the phone and be on our way to dinner."

"I'll wait here." I send Jay a disapproving look until he sighs and opens his car door.

"Good choice." I tell him as I climb from the car as well.

I pull my coat further around me feeling the nights chill with only my red dress underneath.

My heels hit the pavement as I slip my hand into Jay's and lean my head against his shoulder.

"You look really handsome in your suit… have I told you that yet?" I smile up at him sweetly and his annoyance at the forgotten phone slips away.

"You have. Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning tonight?"

"Not enough." My eyes twinkle up at him as he leans down and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Well you do. Although I can't wait to see what's underneath." He winks at me and I giggle.

"Well play your cards right and it won't be long." I'm smirking as we enter the front doors at the district and I nod at Platt.

"Hey Trudy." I call out; she looks up with a smile.

"Erin." She calls sweetly, leaning forward engaging.

"Jay." Her tone is flat as she acknowledges Jay.

"How's your night?" I ask smiling.

"Good… what are you doing back here?" She asks taking in our attire.

"Forgot my phone…" I shrug casually.

"Uhhh."

"Yeah, and this one's starving so we better hurry." I nod towards Jay before letting him drag me away.

"She really loves you." Jay shakes his head.

"Well, can you blame her? Everyone loves me." I flip my hair over my shoulder with a wink in his direction.

Jay scans us in and we make our way upstairs to be greeted in darkness, Jay reaches for the light switch when I stop him with a tug.

"What?" He scrunches his eyebrows at me.

"We don't need the light for what we're doing." I'm walking backwards between the desks, my eyes not leaving his.

"Finding your phone? Amongst your messy desk? I think we do." Jay's smirking as he walks slowly towards me.

"I have a confession…" I trail off as I open my coat and drop it to the ground.

"Erin? What are you doing?" I lean against the end of his desk.

"Well… while we're here. We can check another fantasy off your list." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You didn't forget your phone did you?" He accuses as he walks closer.

"Nope, I orchestrated this."

"You like taking control of these situations don't you?" Jay's smirking as he comes closer, my hands slide over his coat before pushing it off.

"What can I say? Your list has me inspired." I reach and grab his tie, pulling him closer.

I tilt my head back and look into his eyes, our mouths inches apart.

"What if someone comes up?" Jay casts his eyes around the room.

"We've done it here before." I remind him as my eyes flicker in the direction of the locker room.

"Yeah… but we weren't exposed…"

"Live a little." I pull down on his tie and our lips meet, my tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Erin." He groans as my legs wrap around him tightly.

"Doing it on your desk is something you want right?" I ask against his lips, feeling him stirring beneath his pants.

"Yes, but I mean… Platt's downstairs. She'll know."

"Maybe. But she loves me… who will she tell." Jay looks down at me for a few moments weighing his options.

Finally his hands find my hair and bring me closer, our lips fusing together and his tongue pushes into my waiting mouth.

His hands then make their way down my body to grip my thighs; I arch my back and pull harder on his tie bringing his lips with me.

My fingers loosen the tie before undoing his shirt buttons and running my hands along his muscled chest.

His hand slips between our bodies, sliding up my thighs causing my hips to jerk when his fingers graze my panties as he pulls them down.

"At least you're wearing a dress." He chuckles as I bring my hands up to thread through his hair.

"Uh huh. Do you recognize it?" I pull away to smirk up at him.

"How could I forget? The one you wore to the sex club."

"You remember?" I ask, surprise in my voice.

"Of course. I wanted to rip it off you that night." Jay admits, his blue eyes staring into mine

"I wish you did." His lips slam back against mine, my hands grip the back of his shirt as he pushes a finger in making me squirm.

After a few slow and agonizing moves, he slides another finger in and pumps them quickly.

His lips are muffling my moans of pleasure as I move around on the desk, wanting him closer.

A loud bang startles us and we halt our movements momentarily, heavy panting filling the room.

We look down to see Jay's desk phone on the floor, I giggle before Jay begins his movements again.

My nails dig into the back of his neck as his fingers play with my clit, my orgasm hits and I bring Jay closer so I can bite down on his neck just above the shoulder to muffle my screams of pleasure.

Finally I collapse backwards, leaning my palms against the desk as I look up at Jay for a few moments.

I sit back up slowly and reach for his belt; I undo this before pulling down his pants and boxers.

My feet hit the floor as I stand up against him; my hands find his chest as I turn us around.

I tilt my head as I push him backwards until he falls into his chair; he smiles as I drop to my knees in between his legs.

I move my lips over his chest, leaving kisses as I trail down.

My head moves forward until I'm hovering over his erection, my warm breath blowing gently over his sensitive tip.

My warm mouth wraps around his penis before taking his length in my mouth as far as I can, I stop when it hits my throat before moving along his shaft.

Jay's hands wrap in my hair tightly as he moans, I suck harder and his hips jerk involuntarily.

"I'm almost there Erin." Jay warns.

My teeth lightly graze his penis as I pull away; I work my way back up his body sitting on his knee and leaning in to press my red lips against his neck.

Jay's arm hooks under my knees picking me up as he stands, he perches me on his desk as he widens my legs and stands between them.

His hands hike my dress up so my bare ass is on his wooden desk.

Jay's hands then rest under my knees as he lifts them higher, a cool breeze hitting my pussy.

The tip of his penis sits there teasingly as he looks down at my flushed face and messy hair.

He smiles as he leans down to attach our lips, he pushes in and I groan into his mouth.

He takes the opportunity for his tongue to seek mine and battle for dominance, his thrusts so hard the desk is scraping against the floor.

Warm lips are trailing along my jaw to my ear before moving down my neck, his teeth biting down hard as he drives deeper and faster within me.

My nails dig into his back, his resulting gasp loosens his teeth on my neck.

His tongue darts out to soothe the skin before he brings his lips back to mine, I reach down and play with my clit knowing he's about to explode.

He pulls away to look into my hazel eyes as we reach our peak; his hand moves to muffle my screams as the orgasm rolls through my body.

I pull his hand away so I can regain my breathing as he pulls out slowly.

"Fuck." My voice is husky.

"Way better than I could ever imagine."

"So good you won't be mad we may have missed our reservation?" I look hopefully at him as he groans.

"Yeah, that good." He finally admits.

"Good. Because chinese and TV sounds pretty good to me right now." He chuckles before kissing my lips.

Jay reaches down to pick up my panties, dangling them from his fingers before offering them to me.

I bite my lip as I take them, enjoying the fact he's still got his pants around his ankles and his shirt undone with his tie loose around his neck.

I open Jay's top drawer before dropping my panties inside, he moans when I slide it closed with a satisfied grin.

"Just a little reminder." I tell him innocently.

"Trust me, I don't need those to remember what we just did. That's all I'll be able to think about at work…"

I'm twirling my ring around my finger thoughtfully when Jay raises an eyebrow at me.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." I scrunch my nose and give a small shake of my head, the corner of my lips lifting slightly.

"Erin. What do you want? Whatever it is, I'll do it." Jay's serious as he searches my face.

"You don't even know what it is." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Doesn't matter. You do all of mine."

"Fine…" My eyes flicker to the left and Jay's eyes follow mine with a frown.

"No. Nope. Nuh uh. Never." He crosses his arms.

"But you just said… whatever I want. That's what I want. Be rebellious with me." My feet find the ground as I turn and walk towards the doorway.

"Hank's office? Are you serious Erin?" Jay's wearing a look of disbelief.

"Don't tell me you don't want to." I raise an eyebrow, a hint of a smile making it's way onto my face.

"It's a little fucked up."

"So? It's hot." I fire back, the smile taking over my face.

"No."

"Admit it…" I raise an eyebrow and he throws his head back with a groan.

"Damn it. It would be… but."

"No more buts. Get in here." Jay walks towards me before pushing me back against Hank's doorframe, our bodies flush together.

Our gazes are locked and intense as he leans his mouth down to mine, he stops only millimeters away. His hands grab my thighs and I jump up to wrap my legs around his waist.

He pulls us away from the doorframe to shuffle over to Hanks desk and sits me on the edge.

His hands find my shoulders as he pushes me back until Hank's pens are digging into my back through the material of my dress.

Jay's hands bring my dress back up before he pulls me to the edge of the desk; there is only silence for a couple of seconds before his tongue finds my entrance.

I bite my lip as Jay's tongue continues its work, his hands holding me firm against the desk so I can't squirm.

His stubble is burning against my sensitive pussy as he sucks on my clit, just before I find release he pulls away.

The warm breath from his mouth, causing an uncomfortable throbbing of need and my pussy to grow wetter.

"Jay." I complain and am rewarded as his tongue resumes it's pleasure on my aching core.

His tongue finally finds my clit again, this time pushing me to my release.

My chest is heavy as Jay pushes into me and my legs wrap around him, pulling him closer.

"Fuck, Erin. You're so wet." Jay slides into me with more force behind each thrust before he suddenly stills.

"Jay." My legs tighten around him, begging him to resume his actions.

He pulls out of me and I groan in protest before I feel him climb onto the desk, towering over me as his lips find mine with urgency.

We pull away and stare into each other's eyes as Jay pushes back in me, my legs around his back as I pull him closer with each thrust.

The desk is unsteady beneath us as Jay continues to pound into me, his face resting against my neck as my hands pull at his soft hair.

I scream out in ecstasy as my body is hit with another orgasm tonight and neither of us care as Jay explodes just as my body stops shaking in pleasure.

We lay there still on Hank's desk as Jay brings his forehead to rest against mine.

"We really need to try it in the cage next." I whisper breathlessly.

"With handcuffs?" Jay smirks down at me.

"Oh yeah, they need to make an appearance." His lips place a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling out and getting up.

He's pulling his boxers and pants back up as I slide from Hanks desk and bring my dress down, feeling naughty as I feel juices running down my thigh and knowing my panties are tucked into Jay's desk drawer.

"You might want to fix your lipstick Erin." Jay motions to my mouth and I groan knowing my red lipstick must be smudged from all the searing and mouth watering kisses.

"Right back at you… red really isn't your colour Jay." I smirk at him as I lean closer to wipe at the lipstick around his lips before looking to his neck and chest, which also is smudged with red.

He groans before buttoning his shirt up.

"Platt's so going to know." I'm chuckling as I exit Hank's office.

"We should get cleaned up." Jay follows me out.

"No point, she will know anyway. Lets just go home and shower." I shrug my shoulder as I pick my coat up, along with Jay's jacket.

"How do you know?"

"Jay, we came for a forgotten phone. It doesn't take this long to retrieve it." I raise an eyebrow.

"Damn it." He curses as his arm wraps around my shoulder, I reach my hand up to entwine with his.

"But it was worth it." I look up at him through my lashes.

"So worth it." He agrees as we make our way downstairs and through the gate.

"Have fun you two?" Platt smirks at us knowingly; our cheeks are flushed as we nod at her and rush towards the door.

"Don't worry, everyone has the desk fantasy." We pause for a moment, throwing an odd look back at Platt before hurrying away out of the district.

 **A/N: Okay, so I've had this idea on my list since I started the story, but was wavering on whether to write Hanks desk. But a few people asked if I could do it, so it seemed like it would go over okay. lol**

 **Please do let me know your thoughts :) Reviews bring quicker updates ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: You ask and you shall receive... but now I really need bed. It's 1am and now I really can't keep my eyes open.**

Jays List of Fantasies – Part Six

"How am I supposed to think of anything else today?" Jay asks as we climb the stairs into intelligence.

"You're not supposed to. That's why I left you the present in your drawer." Jay moans, his hand brushing mine.

"Hey guys." I call out as we walk to our desks; I smirk over at Jay as he sits down running his hands over his desk.

"Dude, you're phone was broken this morning." Ruzek tells Jay motioning over to the broken phone on Jay's desk.

His eyes meet mine and we smirk, knowing how it got that way.

Excitement courses through me remembering the orgasm I had on Jay's desk.

"Oh, that's weird." Jay shrugs, struggling to keep a smile from his face.

Jay gets up and makes his way to my desk; he leans on it with his arms crossed.

"You know we didn't get to your desk… don't you feel left out?" I lean back in my chair, a smirk on my face.

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty damn satisfied."

"Hey Jay, can I borrow your stapler?" Adam asks as he opens Jay's drawer.

"No!" Jay whips around too late, we see Adam's mouth hanging open as he stares at the contents of Jay's draw.

Jay walks over to his desk and slams the drawer shut before anyone can see; his hands are then stuffed into his pockets.

I'm smirking over at Adam as his eyes fly between Jay and I, a knowing grin taking over his face.

"Holy shit."

"Adam, shut up." Jay hisses as he sits down on his chair, a smirk is still on my face.

Adam turns to look at me and I raise my eyebrows.

"What? You've never done it?" Jay glares over at me.

"No, can't say I have." Adam shrugs.

"You're loss. You're missing out." I'm giggling as I lean forward on my desk.

"Is anyone else having trouble with their desk today?" My smirk drops as Hank exits his office; I clear my throat as I exchange a look with Jay.

"No Sarge, why?" Kevin asks, completely unaware.

"My desk is sticky and my keyboard is fucked."

"No way!" Adam exclaims once cluing on, his jaw dropped as he looks at us.

Jay and I ignored him and Hank raises an eyebrow.

"Something you want to share Ruzek?"

"Nope, no sir."

"Is your phone broken Jay?" Hank asks as he picks it up.

"Yes sir." Jay clears his throat.

"What the hell happened here last night?"

"Don't know Sarge." Jay shrugs at Hank.

Hank's frowning as he goes back into his office and we're silent.

"What just happened?" Kim asks looking between all of us.

"You dog. The bosses desk." Kevin pipes up, clearly having clued on in the last few moments.

"The keyboard isn't what got fucked." Adam chuckles at us, smirk back in place.

"I'm lost." Kim throws her hands up.

"Nice panties Erin." I glare over at him and Jay throws a punch to his arm.

"Dude. Ow."

It's silent as Ruzek takes a seat at his desk; I pull my phone out and open a text to Jay.

 _File room? ;)_

I'm smirking as I hit send, excitement running through my veins with my pussy already throbbing.

 _Hell yeah._

Jay's reply is quick and my heart skips a beat, I make my way downstairs to the roll up before walking into the file room and waiting anxiously for Jay.

After a few agonizing moments the door opens, my hands grab the front of his jacket and pull him close.

Our lips crash together in haste, his hand reaches out blindly to lock the door.

"Almost getting busted turns me on. I'm so wet." I whisper pulling away, Jay's smirking down at me as he pushes me backwards further into the room.

He stops us when we're behind the files and my back is against a filing cabinet.

"I'm so turned on for you right now." His voice shoots right through to my aching pussy; want pooling in my belly as his hands make their way under my shirt.

His lips are back on mine as I slide his jacket off, hands running through his hair.

I step out of my boots as Jay's hands go to my jeans; he pulls these down quickly with my panties following.

I'm panting in need, the thrill of possibly getting caught at work only making me wetter for Jay.

He slips a finger in, testing me.

"You're so wet." I moan before bringing his lips back to mine.

My hands are pulling at his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down enough to release his penis.

Jay's stroking me with his fingers as I palm his shaft in my hand, almost begging him to take me.

"Try not to break anything else." He whispers against my lips.

"My back is bruised from that stupid keyboard." I complain back.

He chuckles as he pushes two fingers into, building pressure as my hands come up to grip his biceps.

His hands come to my thighs before I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He pushes in as far as he can go, I'm moaning as he starts rocking against me.

We freeze when we hear the door rattle.

"Fuck." I whisper into Jay's ear.

Our breathing is labored as we wait, the door continues to rattle.

"We should stop." Jay tells me, beginning to pull out.

"Don't you dare." My legs pull tighter, gasping as he pushes back in.

"Erin, someone's trying to get in."

"The doors locked. They'll give up."

Seconds tick by, feeling like minutes as we stand perfectly still with our bodies joined.

When we can no longer hear anything Jay resumes pumping in and out of me, the filing cabinet rattling with each thrust.

His lips are trailing along my neck, my fingernails digging into his biceps as his speed picks up.

Jay pulls my shirt up with one hand before pulling my bra down to take my hard nipple in his mouth.

My groans fill the room as he tugs it with his teeth before bringing his lips back to mine and swallowing my gasps of pleasure as an orgasm rolls through my body.

When my orgasm ends, Jay explodes his hips still jerking and our bodies flush together.

Jay pulls out and I drop my feet to the floor before reaching down for my panties and slipping these on.

Jay tucks himself back in before doing his pants up, I'm fixing my bra and shirt as he puts my jeans back in the right way.

I'm giggling as I slip these on and then my boots.

I'm smoothing down my hair as Jay pulls his jacket back on, his eyes trained on me.

"You're flushed. It's so obvious you just had sex." He pulls me in for another kiss.

"Do you think anyone is out there?" I ask as we walk towards the door.

"God I hope not." Jay opens the door and we breath a sigh of relief when we can't see anyone.

"Have fun?" We freeze when we exit the room, looking to our right and seeing Trudy Platt with arms crossed.

"Um. Yes?" I smile sweetly at Platt and she shoves a file into Jay's hands.

"Make yourself useful and file this for me."

"Will do." Jay nods once.

"Oh to be young and in love. I wish Mouch was this adventurous." Her voice fades as she walks out of the roll up.

"Oh my god." I whisper shocked that Platt once again was around when we break the rules.

"We're so lucky Platt loves you." Jay looks over to me and I nod in agreement.

"We really have got to be more careful when we try it in the cage." I tell Jay as I walk away.

"Wait, what? You still want to try it there?"

"Hell yeah." I throw a wink back at him before leaving him alone in the roll up.

 **A/N: Someone asked for angry sex, it's on my list along with all the others people suggest.**

 **ie. Erin's old room, airplane lol**

 **I'll get there eventually.**

 **Also someone asked for one where Jay gets hurt and Erin has to pack a bag for the hospital and finds a ring. It'll come lol**

 **Leave a review... the quicker I'll update. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) I know this is shorter than you probably want but I'm going to try and update First Date before bed... I have the gym at 4.30am... lol Also not so much a fantasy on the list but I wanted to write it anyway.**

 **Also guys, feel free to tell me when I jumble words up. I've re read some of mine lately and was so embaressed lol To give you a quick background I have chronic migraines and don't know what it's like to not have head pain... ever basically. So sometimes it's like I'm having a stroke and write the wrong word or jumble a sentence. I try and pick it up with proofing but it's hard. If you have ever had a migraine you know what I'm talking about.**

 **If you see one just let me know... nicley ;) and I'll fix it up lol**

Jays List of Fantasies – Part Seven

" _Jay, what are we doing?" I whisper as he pulls me down the hall._

" _We're here anyway. Don't tell me a firehouse fantasy isn't worth the risk." He shrugs as he pulls me into the bathroom and locks the door._

" _People are right outside." His lips are on mine, silencing me as he picks me up and places me on the basin._

 _His lips trail along my jaw before sucking on my ear lobe, my head is thrown back as his lips make their way down my neck._

 _My shirt slips over my head before his rips my bra off, his mouth wrapping around my left nipple and sucking hard._

 _My nails scrape against his scalp as he pulls away and attaches our lips again, pushing his tongue deep in my mouth._

 _He's moaning as my hands trace his abs under his shirt, he pulls away so I can pull it over his head before bringing our chests flush together._

 _We pause when we hear knocking at the door._

" _Hey, open up." Our pants are mingling as we stare into each other's eyes choosing to ignore the yelling._

 _Jay walks over to the shower before turning it on and coming back to me, he pulls my shoes off and drops them to the floor._

 _He toes out of his own shoes before dropping his jeans and boxers and stepping out of them._

 _I jump down from the bench, pulling mine off too and pushing him back into the shower, my palms on his chest naked._

 _The hot water sprays over us as our lips meet again, tongues dueling as my hands wrap around his neck pulling him close._

 _His hands grip my back, pulling our naked bodies impossibly close._

 _I throw my head back as he trails his lips down my throat, down the valley between my breasts before pushing me against the shower wall._

 _His eyes are on mine as I jump into his arms, his penis wastes no time pushing into my aching pussy._

 _The throbbing is intense as he pumps in and out; we tune the world around us out including the firefighters knocking on the door._

 _He drives into me over and over, deeper with every thrust as my hands grip his shoulders for support._

 _My back digs into the wall uncomfortably, as my lips seek his again with an open mouthed kiss._

" _Fuck, Jay." I moan into his mouth._

" _I'm so close." I whisper as he reaches down to play with my clit._

 _My eyes go black as my orgasm hits._

My eyes fly open, my mouth gasping as my chest heaves sucking in much needed air.

The first thing I'm aware of his the uncomfortable throbbing between my legs radiating from my pussy, I squeeze my thighs together as I squirm blinking away the last remains of sleep.

"Fuck." I curse when I realise it was all a dream, leaving me panting with need.

I turn intending to wake Jay for some middle of the night sex when I see his blue eyes sparkling as he stares at me.

"Shoes on the other foot now isn't it?" He's smirking at me and I glare at him for bringing up all the times I've mention his dreams.

"Nice dream?" He asks chuckling.

"You didn't wake me?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Fuck no, that was hot."

"Yeah, Kelly was really good in it." I smirk over at him.

"Nice try, but you were screaming out _my_ name." His eyes are smiling at me.

"Damn it." I curse.

"Where was it anyway?" He raises an eyebrow at me, only making me want him more.

"The firehouse… in the showers."

"Nice… you really were squirming around. You seemed very worked up." He smirks down at me, before laughing again.

"I was." I reach out for his hand, guiding it into my panties.

He moans when his fingers feel my wet pussy.

"Help a girl out?" I pant as he slips a finger inside.

He removes his finger, rolling over to kneel above me.

My panties are pulled off as he leans down to run his tongue along my entrance, my hips bucking at the sensation.

His tongue continues along my sensitive pussy before he finds my clit. He sucks my clit as he moves his head around, his stubble rubbing over my sensitive area.

He slips a finger back in to push me over the edge, finding the release I couldn't in my dream.

I sit up and tug at his boxers, watching him take them off before moving to lean over me again.

My palms push against his chest as I push him backwards watching shock cover his face as he lands on his ass; I move to straddle him and waste no time before sliding straight down on his penis.

His hands pull my singlet off, hair falling back down over my shoulders as our naked chests touch.

I feel his hands on my back as mine grip his shoulders as I begin to ride him, gasping as the sensations.

His lips find my neck as we continue to move against each other, my head thrown back allowing him better access.

His penetrations are deep and moans are slipping through my mouth as a hand comes around to pinch my nipple before palming my breast.

A gasp falls through my lips as Jay flips us, my back hitting the mattress allowing him to thrust into me with even more force.

My eyes roll back into my head as he slides in and out, pushing himself deeper within my aching pussy each time.

His lips are on mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth and sucking on my tongue before pulling away slightly. I bite his lip as my legs wrap tighter around his waist encouraging him to keep pushing harder.

He explodes in me, his hips jerking and pushing me to my orgasm.

Jay rolls off me, chest heaving as he stares at the ceiling.

"Nothing compares to the real thing." Jay chuckles at me as I prop myself up on my right elbow.

My head is leaning over his; he tucks hair behind my ear as I lean down to press our lips together.

"I love you." I whisper before kissing him again.

"I love you too."

 **A/N: I have a work thing tomorrow night but if you leave nice reviews I'll try for an update when I get home lol Truthfully, I'm terrified that the episode the night after will leave me heartbroken and without motivation to write... god I hope not though :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Guys, this literally took EVERYTHING in me to write. I had to block out this weeks episode to try and get an update to you. lol I can't promise it's good cuz I struggled. lol**

Jay's List of Fantasies – Part Eight

"Jay, can we go yet?" I groan at him with a glare, wishing he would hurry with his paperwork.

He just shoots me an annoyed look and I narrow my eyes.

My fingers tap on my desk impatiently before I get up and walk into the break room with a huff.

Jay follows me in, his left hip leaning against the bench as his front is pressed into my side.

I send him a side-glance as I move to pour the coffee; his hand slides down the curve of my ass before grabbing firmly.

A gasp slips through my lips as I miss the coffee cup.

"Jay." I whisper, aware of Hank's presence in his office one room over.

His warm breath is on my ear, my pussy humming in anticipation.

He turns me around, trapping me to the bench and looking down at me with intense blue eyes.

Jay forces my legs apart to cup me through my jeans, applying pressure as my eyes close in pleasure.

My hands grip his biceps as a pant slips through my lips.

"What do you want Erin?" He whispers as his other hand trails underneath my shirt and slips beneath my bra.

"Jay." I moan, my hips jerk when his fingers pinch my nipple.

"Fuck."

"Be quiet. What do you want?" He asks again.

"You." I whisper grinding down on his hand.

"Good, as soon as Hank leaves." He pulls away and waltzes back to his desk like nothing happened.

"Tease." I glare over at him before cleaning up the spilt coffee and thinking of a way to get Hank to hurry up and leave for the night.

* * *

"Finally. I thought he would never leave." I grumble after Hank says his goodbyes.

Jay walks over with a smirk, his finger motioning me to stand up.

When I do his lips lean down to mine, hovering an inch over them before he spins me around suddenly and holds my hands behind my back.

"Have you been naughty?" His hot breath is on my neck and my heart race picks up.

I feel the metal of his cuffs on one of my wrists and nod, smiling as he slips them over the other too before he guides me towards the interrogation room.

He pushes me up against the one-way mirror, his mouth coming down to press against mine hotly.

"Someone could be watching… does that turn you on?" My pussy throbs in need, my panties dripping wet.

His fingers undo my jeans before pulling them down; he slips my boots off and then my jeans.

His hands lightly trace up the inside of my leg, my arms still pinned behind me as his fingers trace over my wet panties.

"So wet." He whispers before sliding my panties down.

He separate my legs before blowing softly, I throw my head back in pleasure.

"Do you want this Erin?" His voice shoots right to my aching pussy and I whimper.

"Fuck yes."

"Yeah?" He slides his finger along my opening and I try and trap it there.

"How much do you want it?" I'm panting with need, my hazel eyes going down to meet Jay's eyes.

"So much." I whisper as he smirks up at me.

"You'll let me drive for the next month?"

"Yes, whatever. Fuck Jay, just do it."

He slips a finger in and I feel relief until he pulls it straight back out.

"Will you start picking up after yourself?"

"But if I do that, then I'm not _naughty_ anymore. What would you be punishing me for?" Jay groans and I smirk as his lips crash down on mine.

"Two can play this game Jay."

"But you do it so much fucking better. Fuck, you're irresistible." His lips find mine again and our tongues battle as he pulls me over to the bench along the wall.

He undoes the cuffs, slips my shirt and bra off hastily and then pushes me back onto the bench.

I'm completely naked and exposed; I look over to the one-way mirror and feel excitement course through me right down to my throbbing pussy at the thought of being caught.

My back is against the bench as Jay brings my hands underneath the seat, handcuffing me to the pole.

The position is uncomfortable but I'm squirming in such need, desire swimming through my veins.

He slips two fingers in and I jerk my hips, aching for more tension and pressure.

His fingers hook up before sliding out slowly, my eyes are shut in pleasure as his other hand comes down to roll a nipple before slowly trailing his fingers down my stomach and holding my hips in a vice like grip ensuring I can't move.

Jay pumps his fingers in and out, leaning down to place a kiss above my pussy causing a groan to slip through my lips.

He picks up speed before he removes his fingers to lick my slit, his lips then finding my clit and sucking hard.

My orgasm courses through my body as he slides fingers back in, continuing to come down on me as my orgasm only intensifies.

"Oh god." I finally whisper as Jay brings his lips to mine, I moan tasting myself on him before greedily sucking his fingers clean.

He uncuffs me and I stand quickly pushing him back against the table, pushing the chair out of my way.

I slide my tongue into his mouth before pulling away to pull his shirt off and then moving my swollen lips down his chest.

He moans as my teeth lightly scrape down, I drop to my knees and remove his belt before slowly unzipping his jeans.

I pull his jeans and boxers down, greeted with his penis springing free.

My hand wraps around him as I pump a few times before taking him into my mouth.

"Fuck Erin." Jay jerks his hips, his penis hitting the back of my throat hard.

I hum in appreciation as his hands tangle in my hair as I move along his shaft, sucking hard.

I reach a hand up to stroke his sensitive balls before pulling away, smirking up at Jay through my eyelashes.

His hands grab my arms tightly as he drags me up his body and turns us around; he roughly pushes me so my bare ass sits on the table.

He steps between my legs as I wrap them around him, welcoming his penis pushing into my pussy.

His thrusts are hard and hurried as the table scrapes the ground below us.

My hands claw at his back enjoying his gasps of pain before proceeding to pull my fingers through his hair, digging into his skull.

He moves his lips away from mine, only to suck harshly below my ear and then scrape his teeth down my neck.

His mouth bites hard on the caress of my shoulder as my heels dig into his ass encouraging him to drive deeper.

He soothes the bite with his tongue before sucking hard, my hands slipping to his neck.

Jay's hands have a tight grip on my thighs as he pulls me closer to the end of the bench allowing for deeper thrusts.

He kisses me again as I come, swallowing my screams of pleasure as he explodes inside of me.

We stay very still when we're done, a gentle kiss and a knowing smile as he leans his forehead against mine.

"I swear I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Damn right you are… I love you."

"I love you too."

We pull away and begin to dress quickly, fixing our appearance in the reflection of the one-way mirror.

I note the pink flush of my cheeks, swollen lips and red marks down my neck as I pat down my hair.

"I really hope Platt doesn't catch up this time." I laugh over at Jay as he opens the door and lets me exit first.

"Third times the charm right?" I wink back at him as we walk back to our desks.

I stop suddenly, feeling Jay's body slamming into mine from behind.

"Hank." My voice is husky and full of terror.

I can practically feel Jay hold his breath behind me.

My eyes are wide as I stare at Hank's back; he's in his office facing Trudy.

Trudy's eyes flicker behind Hank, recognition in her eyes when she sees us.

"Go." I turn around and push Jay towards Kim's desk; we quickly duck down as we hear footsteps.

We sigh in relief when we hear the cage close, and slowly scramble out.

"Fucking hell. Caught by Hank… I would be dead."

"Yeah. Way too close." I agree as we sneak over to our desks and grab our coats before making a beeline for the door to the roll up.

We sigh in relief as we get to our car, Jay's hand out expectantly for the keys.

"A deal is a deal I believe." He smirks at me while I roll my eyes.

"Fine." We jump in the car and he begins driving when my phone beeps alerting me to a text message.

 _You're secrets safe with me, so long as you fill a sister in on the details._

My mouth drops open as I read Trudy's text.

 **A/N: I don't know, was it okay? Let me know...**

 **Do we want Fate updated next? I can work on it tomorrow...**

 **Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I figured it was time I update this one lol This is me trying to make up for the fucking asshole writers… I even made it longer than usual lol Although I am trying out third person, rather than first. Thoughts?**

Jay's List of Fantasies – Part 9

"Man it's cold." Erin huddles further into her jacket as snow falls around her.

Jay opens the building door and she rushes in, grumbling when it's not much warmer inside.

"Stupid old building." She mumbles annoyed as she shivers, Jay chuckles at her while he calls for the elevator.

"It's really coming down today." Jay throws her way as he reaches up to adjust his beanie.

They step into the elevator and press for the ninth floor, Erin's jiggling on the spot trying to create warmth as the elevator groans in protest.

Both their eyes widen when the elevators clanks to a stop, they turn to each other only wearing shock on their face.

"What?" Erin growls out as she presses the buttons repeatedly.

"Babe, the powers out. That won't work." She turns to glare at Jay and he raises his hands with a smirk.

"Stupid old building." She grumbles again trying to find service on her phone.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Jay reaches up to scratch his face before sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

Jay moves around on the spot trying to circulate warmth in his body while his eyes follow Erin's pacing in front of him.

"You know, there's one way we could get warm." Erin turns to Jay with a raised eyebrow, nothing but mischief in her gaze.

Jay hums in reply, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"A way we could warm each other up…" Erin slips her beanie off, dropping it to the floor and then shrugging her coat off.

Shivers rack her body in the cold elevator as she then removes her gun holster and sits it on her coat.

Jay's eye widen as she walks closer to him, her hands tugging on his coat and bringing him close enough he can taste her lips.

"Erin." She moves her nose against his before sliding her hands beneath his warm coat and pushing it off his broad shoulder.

Erin's hands wrap around his scarf before pulling down until her lips are against his, teasing him.

He moves to kiss her but she pulls back with a smirk.

Erin pulls his scarf off along with his beanie as she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, knowing Jay's resolve is weakening.

His stormy blue eyes fill with lust as she pushes him back against the elevator wall, her hand slipping down his abs slowly.

Her hazel eyes refuse to leave his as they reach the waist of his jeans, his hips automatically jerk back into the wall.

She walks her warm body right against his as she takes in his closed eyes, his hand wraps around hers keeping it from moving further south.

Her lips graze the corner of his lips and he sighs.

"Erin, the power could come back on."

"And?" Her warm breath is blowing against his cold cheeks and her hand slips further down, resting against his manhood.

"We're on our way to interrogate a perp." Jay tries again, the fight gone from his voice.

"We're stuck here…" Her lips finally land against his, hard and fast.

"Besides… I _really_ want this." Jay groans as her lips trail down his neck.

"Like, I _really, really_ want this." Her hands grab his growing erection through his jeans causing his hips to jerk.

"Well if it's what you want." His blue eyes open to stare down at her.

"It is." Erin smiles up at him in victory.

"Who am I to deny my girl what she wants?" He wraps a hand around his own gun holster and slides it off before dropping it down to their discarded coats.

His hands find her hips as hers come up to rest on his chest, she's smiling as he flips their positions so her back is against the elevator wall.

Jay's lips crash against hers in a searing kiss, his body trapping her against the cold steel.

Erin sighs as his hands come up to wrap in her hair, his tongue pushing into her warm mouth.

He sucks gently on her tongue; a moan slips out as she wraps a leg around his waist pulling him closer.

His beard roughly drags down her neck before he sooths it with kisses; her hands tangle in his hair pulling him closer.

Erin squirms against him, seeking friction for her throbbing pussy as he bites down on her neck.

He pulls away suddenly; his eyes taking in her turned on appearance, his penis twitching in response.

Her hands are impatient as they undress his chest, her fingers tracing the goosebumps on his skin from the cold Chicago weather.

"Maybe if I'm loud enough, someone will send help and we can get out of this hell hole." Erin's smirking at him as his hands find her smooth stomach under her shirt.

"Not too soon… I still want to have my way with you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah." Jay's hands remove her shirts, leaving her in standing before him in a black bra.

She reaches behind and he stops her suddenly.

"What?" His eyes leave hers to search the elevator.

"Pretty sure no one is here Jay." She giggles as her hands hook into his jeans and pulls him closer, their lips so close.

"I was just checking for cameras."

"In a shitty building like this? Besides, I already checked. Bit slow there Detective."

"Sorry, got distracted by my beautiful and horny girlfriend." His hands reach behind her to unclasp her bra and pull it off.

She gasps as he pushes her back against the cold wall, moaning as his warm mouth finds her breast.

Her eyes close as she struggles with the cold on her back, the simultaneous warm mouth and hands on her front causing her panties to grow wetter.

Jay's teeth tug on her nipple as her nails dig into his shoulders, his trails kisses between her breasts before his mouth gives the same attention to her other one.

Finally, he trails his lips back up and joins them with hers. Their tongues battle as their hands search each other frantically, wishing their clothing barriers away.

Her hands pull at his belt buckle, pushing him away so she can drop his pants and boxers. His hands are braced on the wall either side of her head as she palms him in her warm hands.

"Fuck." A curse falls from his lips as his eyes close in pleasure.

She drops to her knees, wasting no time in taking him into her mouth.

One of Jay's hands drops from the wall to her hair when his penis hits the back of her throat.

She hums, the vibrations causing his hips to jerk.

Her mouth moves along him, enjoying the pants slipping from his lips above her. She sucks hard before bringing a hand up to play with his sensitive balls, her teeth softly grazing his penis causing him to explode.

Both Jay's hands are on the wall again, bracing himself as she trails wet kisses back up his body; her teeth slip out along his neck before she allows their lips to meet again.

He opens his eyes to reveal lust shining in his blue eyes, her hazel ones shining back in anticipation as her pussy grows uncomfortable.

Jay slides his hands down the wall, their coldness shocking her skin when he pulls her jeans down, getting her to step out of her boots and jeans at the same time.

She curses when her bare feet touch the cool ground, her body on fire despite the temperature of the elevator against her almost completely naked body.

Her lips welcome his back as his fingers find her wet panties, teasing her slowly.

Jay slips a tongue in her mouth as he strokes her through her lacy panties.

Her hands grip his shoulders tightly as she tries to push down onto his fingers; he rewards her by pushing harder.

Finally, he slips his fingers in and runs them along her slit.

Pants full of need surround them as he slips her panties down and drops them with the rest of their clothes.

Two fingers slide in as her head is thrown back, he moans when he feels how ready for him she is.

He uses his warm body to trap her against the cold wall, enjoying the shivers erupting through her body as he hooks his fingers up.

Their lips are resting against the others as his fingers gain momentum.

His fingers pull out slowly and Erin tries to trap them there with her thighs, he smirks as he brings his fingers to her lips.

She sucks them greedily, his penis jerking awake at the vision before him.

Jay drops to his knees, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder.

Erin can't help but squirm when she feels his warm breath on her sensitive pussy; she's so close to release.

His tongue drags along her opening, before using his beard to elicit a moan from her pink and swollen lips.

Her knuckles are white as she grips the railing, grinding down on his mouth.

Jay's teeth make contact with her pussy and she pants out his name.

His lips find her clit, sucking hard as his fingers slide back in pushing her to her orgasm.

She calls out his name as it rocks her body, his tongue and fingers not stopping until she's still again.

Jay stands and immediately hooks his hands under her thighs, pulling her up into his arms and moving her back against the wall, her aching pussy against his stomach.

She moans as she tastes her juices on him, loving the feel of his tongue pushing deep into her mouth.

Her tongue bites down on his tongue as he slides his penis into her waiting pussy, stilling when he can go no further.

She wiggles on him, his hands digging into her thighs harshly before he starts rocking against her.

She breaths in much needed air when his lips trail down her neck before biting down in the caress of her shoulder.

Erin's fingers drag through his hair, tugging on his strands as he picks up the pace of his thrusts.

Her spine is digging into the wall with every thrust, he's driving deeper and faster each time, savoring the feel of their naked bodies joined and pressed together.

She uses her fingers wrapped in his hair to pull his face back up to hers, joining their lips as her heels press into his ass only encouraging to go deeper.

Their foreheads rest against each other's as they come together, Erin screams out in pleasure as he explodes in her.

"I swear these just get better." Her voice is husky and breathless and he just chuckles as he pulls out.

His lips press against hers softly before they move for their clothes.

"You were right." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm perfectly warm now."

"Told you. I'm always right." Erin winks at him as he zips his jeans up.

She reaches for her panties in his outstretched hand when he pulls them away with a grin, his hand sliding them into his pocket.

"Just a little reminder of how naughty you are." Erin's mouth drops open as she takes in his smirk, his forehead crinkled with that sexy eyebrow raise.

She pulls her jeans on over her naked pussy, slipping her bra and shirts on next.

"Two can play this game Jay Halstead, watch your back."

"That's your job."

She rolls her eyes, watching his shirt cover his muscled chest.

Erin turns around to slip her boots on, smirking as Jay takes in the curve of her ass.

"Looks like you're watching mine." I wink at him before moving for my coat, the chill of the air making it's way over my flushed post sex skin.

"You better watch out Erin, because next time I'm going to get you where you aren't expecting it."

"If you do, I'll make you go home without _pants_. See how you like it." Her hazel eyes drop suggestively before back to his face.

"You wouldn't." His eyes narrow as he clips his gun on.

"Try me."

"Fine, but if you do Hank will know exactly what we were doing." Jay smirks knowing he's got her.

"Why?" Erin's eyebrows pull together as she runs her hands through her hair.

"Because Hank will be in the building when I have you screaming my name."

 **A/N: THANK YOU to whoever suggested this.**

 **Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! It's been like 2 weeks, I'm sorry - but I made this longer to make it up to you... I hope? lol**

 **Lots of people have been asking for this one... so here it is! I hope I still got it, in regards to writing smut lol**

Jay's List of Fantasies – Part 10

Erin POV

"I don't see why I have to come." I roll my eyes at Jay for the tenth time as I put the car in park.

"Hank invited us to dinner. Be nice."

"I'm always nice. Talk to your pseudo father." I roll my eyes again.

"He invited you, didn't he?"

"Probably to poison me." Jay's eyes widen in that playful way of his, my face cracks with a smirk.

"He wouldn't."

"How'd you know?" He raises his eyebrow, dropping his chin down.

"Because I'd miss you too much."

"Huh." He nods slowly.

"Besides if anyone's going to do it, it will be me. For your constant bitching and snoring." I chuckle at his shocked face.

"I'm gonna sleep with one eye open. You're sociopathic tendencies are flaring up again."

"Ya love me." I sing out as I climb from the car.

"I do, lucky you." We're shivering as we cross the street.

"I'd like to get lucky." I raise an eyebrow at him suggestively and he groans.

"Not here Erin."

"What? Payback for stealing my panties the other day."

"Well I did promise to have you screaming my name with Hank around." One shoulder raises in a shrug.

"Ha! You're too chicken."

"We'll see about that. Getting it on in your teenage room is a turn on."

I send him a side-glance, my eyes running up and down his body.

"Hmm. I'm turned on just thinking about it." We've reached the front door; I push him into the railing as I lean against him.

My nose brushes his gently, our warm breath mingling. Our eyes are locked as my lips touch his gently, my hand moving down and below his shirt.

He shudders as my cold hands run along his warm abs, nails scraping down. I'm smirking as my hand moves further south; a groan falls through his lips when I cup him through his jeans.

He growls as his lips slam against mine forcefully, his tongue slips in my willing mouth and our tongues battle as our bodies rub against the others frantically.

We freeze mid kiss when we hear a distinct throat clearing.

Our eyes are wide as we turn slowly to find Hank standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Hey Hank." I shrug at Hank innocently as I turn to face him, my body blocking the view to Jay's tight pants.

"Sir." Jay croaks out.

"Erin, Jay… I'll give you a minute." Hank eyes Jay knowingly, eyes dropping for just a second.

"Oh god." I whisper as he walks back into the house.

"I hate you." Jay hisses at me. I roll my eyes, again.

"What happened to having me scream out your name with him in the same building? Ha!" I'm laughing as I walk into the warm house, leaving Jay on the cold porch to calm himself.

I walk into the kitchen to see Hank finishing up dinner.

"Smells good." He turns to me with a smirk.

"What?" I question, playing dumb.

"You know what Erin." I giggle as Jay walks in.

"You good Jay?" Hank's smirk is gone and Jay's eyes flicker to me before answering.

"Yes sir."

"No sir, here Jay, just Hank. Here you're Erin's boyfriend… family." Jay nods at Hank gratefully and I send Hank a wink in thanks.

"Thanks Hank."

"Don't thank me yet. You don't want to know what I do to Erin's boyfriends when I find them making out on my porch."

"Hank, shut up. I'm not a teenager anymore." I take a seat at the table, watching Jay's stiff posture.

"How many boyfriends exactly?" Jay questions a smirk finding his lips.

"You shut up too." Hank and Jay both chuckle at me as they join me at the table.

"I'm starved." I moan, inhaling the scent.

"You're always hungry." Hank and Jay exchange a look after both reply to me at the same time, their words in sync.

We dig in, exchanging small talk around mouthfuls of food.

I'm on my second plate when Hank starts grilling Jay with questions.

"How many tours did you do?"

"Two." Jay's short reply pulls my attention from my food, his eyes seek mine and we silently communicate his discomfort with these questions.

My hand reaches out for his on the table, caressing it gently.

Hank's questions shift away from the military, to instead focus on Jay's childhood. Another touchy subject for Jay.

I pull our joined hands from the table and into my lap, running my thumb over his knuckles softly.

"How's living together going?" Hank finally lands on a lighter subject and I smile at him.

"Great."

"Except she sleeps with like fifty pillows." Jay laughs.

"Six." I elbow him as Hank laughs.

"That stupid, two behind the head, one to the chest thing?" Jay nods over at Hank.

"That's the one." He confirms with a smirk.

"Keep it up, and there won't be any room for you in the bed anymore." I send him a challenging look as I reach for my beer and bring it to my lips.

"Don't even get me started on how messy she is."

"That's why I fell for my very own househusband. I don't just keep you around for your looks." I wink at him with a giggle.

"I knew you were using me." Hanks watching our banter with a smile.

"Yep. I mean why else would I put up with your constant snoring. You need to see someone about that… or I'll smother you. Whichever occurs first."

"Hank, if I ever turn up dead. I think you have your number one suspect here."

"Oh please. I could disappear your body. No one would find it." Jay's hand slips from mine beneath the table, his fingers tracing a pattern on my thigh through my black pants.

I concentrate on controlling my breathing as his fingers travel to my inner thigh, the pressure against my pants making me wet with want.

My body jerks against the table as his fingers find my core, pressing down softly through my pants.

The cutlery rattles against the plates, I lean my left elbow on the table as I cover my mouth. My other hand grabs Jay's tightly, stopping his teasing.

* * *

I rinse another plate before handing it to Jay to dry; his arms are crossed against his muscled chest as he opts not to take it.

My eyebrow rises before I put the plate on the sink, my hands going back into the warm and soapy water.

I smile as Jay's arms wrap around my waist from behind, leaning back into his warm embrace.

His cheek rests against mine, his hands over my stomach as I hum in contentment.

"I can't believe you did that at dinner." Jay chuckles in my ear as I place another plate on the sink.

I sigh as his lips find my neck, his scuff rubbing along my smooth skin.

A moan falls through my lips as his hands slide up the front of my shirt, softly running up and leaving goosebumps in their path.

"Oh god." I gasp as his hand pushes my bra aside to pinch my nipple.

His mouth his sucking on my neck as he pushes me hard against the sink, my hands leave the water to grip the bench tightly.

Jay flips me around quickly, my wet hands landing on his chest. Our eyes are staring at each other with intensity, his lips coming down to meet mine in a searing kiss.

His tongue lips into my mouth, swallowing a desperate moan. My hands move up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

He pushes his boot in between my heel covered feet before pulling them apart; our foreheads are touching as we suck in much needed air.

My pussy is throbbing with need, belly pooling with want anticipating what comes next.

He smirks as his fingers push firmly against my pussy; I squirm down on his fingers craving the release. I try and squeeze my legs together subconsciously as I throw my head back; his lips come forward to scrape his teeth down my neck.

My eyes fly open when the pressure is gone from my aching core, shock filling me when his hands grab my thighs and pull me up into his arms.

My hands land on his chest, our foreheads touching again as he walks me a few feet to his right and sits me on spare bench space.

I smile as I lean forward, our eyes not closing until our lips meet. My legs wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him close.

Our tongues duel as I move my pussy against his stomach, still throbbing and beckoning a release.

His kisses turn forceful and I arch my back, groaning when my head hits the overhead cupboard.

"Ow." I complain between kisses.

Jay chuckles at me, biting my lip before kissing me again.

"Do you need me to kiss it better?" Jay whispers against my lips.

"I can think of something else I want your lips on." I wiggle against him again, my eyes full of lust and insinuation.

He smirks as his eyes drops south briefly.

"Later." He kisses away my pout before helping me down off the kitchen bench.

I giggle as he turns me around to place a kiss in my hair where I bumped my head.

"Just when I start to wonder why I keep you around, you do something cute and sweet."

"What the foreplay wasn't enough?" He fires back smiling.

"I'm not satisfied, so no."

"I wasn't trying to satisfy you." He smirks at me.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Getting you worked up."

"Why?"

"Cuz you get this flush to your cheeks when you're hot and bothered. And you look _hot_ when it happens."

* * *

We're cuddled on the couch lazily, Jay's arm wrapped around me. I'm tucked into his side, one leg thrown over him as he runs a hand through my hair soothingly.

My eyes are dropping, sleep wishing to claim me as I barely register Jay and Hank exchanging conversation.

I sigh as Jay's hand drops from my hair to trace patterns on my exposed shoulder; I can't help but hum at the sensations.

My body jerks awake when Hank's phone goes off; he excuses himself gruffly before exiting the room.

"You're so beautiful when you're sleeping." Jay's lips find my forehead.

"Even when you're snoring."

"I don't snore. That's you." I punch him in the chest; he throws his head back laughing.

"But you believed it for like, a second."

"Nope." I pop the 'p'.

"You do mumble though. It's really cute." I groan, knowing this is in fact true.

"Whose name did I mumble this time?" I smirk up at him.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Jay deadpans.

"Kidding. You're the only man in my dreams… but that's not to say there isn't women." I tilt my head back and raise my eyebrows.

Jay's chuckling as he leans forward to attach our lips.

I pull away to straddle him on the couch, he looks shocked for a moment before he reaches up and tucks my hair behind my ears.

I grind down on him, smirking as he groans.

"Erin." My hands move up under his shirt, nails scraping down as I grind down on him again.

I lean forward, our lips meeting. I slip my tongue into his mouth, sucking on his tongue gently.

His hands find my ass and pull me closer as I move mine up to his hair, nails scratching his head.

I'm smiling into the kiss as I feel his erection grow beneath me, straining against his jeans.

Pants slip through my lips as I move my lips away from his; I'm rocking against him, the material from our pants rubbing eagerly together.

My pants increase as Jay leans forward to kiss below my ear.

Jay's eyes are wide when I stop suddenly; I fall back into my earlier position trying hard to ignore the throbbing between my legs.

"What?" He splutters out confused.

"You're also hot when you're hot and bothered." I'm giggling as Hank walks back in.

"Hey kid, it's getting late and you've been drinking. Why don't you stay over?" My immediate response is to say no, desperately wanting Jay to take me home to worship my body.

"Sure." Jay replies for us, urging me up off the couch before standing up too.

I cross my legs at the ankles, squeezing my thighs together trying to curb the arousal. Jay's standing behind me, most likely trying to conceal his tight pants.

"Separate rooms though, not even Erin's boyfriend gets to share a room"

"Hank. You can't be serious." My mouth drops open shocked.

"Not under my roof." He's smirking, enjoying the torture he's inflicting on us.

"But we _live_ together for Christ's sake." He just shrugs and I glare in return.

* * *

I'm growing increasingly impatient waiting for Jay to sneak into my teenage room, fingers itching to get myself off.

"About fucking time." I all but growl when my door opens and Jay slips in.

I kneel on the bed as he chuckles, closing the distance between us.

My hands cup his cheeks, bringing his lips to mine forcefully. Teeth clash before my tongue seeks his out, moaning as his hands slide around to my pantie covered ass.

His hands move up to remove my shirt, pleasantly surprised to find my bare chest.

I pull his shirt over his head too, bringing our warm chests together. I throw my head back as his lips trail down my neck, before he drops his warm mouth to my nipple.

My hips jerk as he sucks, his hand coming to my other nipple to roll it between his fingers.

His teeth lightly graze the nipple before pulling away; his hands grab my thighs and pulls them up quickly so I fall back onto the bed with a squeal.

My chest is heaving as I stare up at him in the darkness, his blue eyes shining brightly.

His fingers hook into my panties before pulling these slowly down my legs and dropping them onto the floor.

He drops to his knees as a finger slides along my wet opening.

"Fuck, Jay." He slides a finger in slowly, before removing it to trace along my slit again.

"Jay." I moan, hands balling around the comforter.

I'm rewarded with two fingers slipping inside, pumping fast and hooking up for maximum pleasure.

My eyes are shut tightly, so close to release. The passion has been building all night, the pleasure piling up.

I whimper when he removes his fingers, moving impatiently on the bed.

My eyes fly open when I feel his fingers against my mouth, I suck on them willingly. I'm greedy as I lick them clean of my juices, biting down gently when I'm done.

His tongue rewards me by sliding along my aching core, his scruff dragging along my sensitive pussy almost sending me flying.

As soon as his lips find my clit I'm trembling with pleasure, calling out his name as my orgasm hits.

He doesn't stop sucking on my clit until I've ridden out my orgasm.

My feet drop from the bed as I sit up quickly; my lips meet his happily tasting myself on his tongue.

I unbuckle his belt before pushing his jeans and boxers down as far as they can go.

"Take them off." I order quickly.

Jay stands to strip them off, I stand up too and he raises an eyebrow as I push him back onto the bed.

I straddle him quickly, wasting no time sinking down on him. I throw my head back in pleasure when he can't go any further inside me.

I move my hips in a circular motion, enjoying the desire on his face.

My hands run over his chest, tracing his abs before tangling his hair and leaning down to kiss him.

Our bodies are rocking against each other, tongues fighting for dominance as his hands trail my back causing a shudder to rack my body.

I turn my head, gasping in air as his lips find my jaw.

My hands find his chest as I push myself back up to ride him, knees digging into his sides.

His hands are on my hips, his grip tight as he pushes up into me.

He flips us quickly; I'm blinking up at him when my back hits the mattress. The flip resulting in a deep trust, pushing me close to release.

Jay's hands seek mine, entwining them and bringing them over my head as his forehead rests against mine.

He's pumping in and out, my legs wrapping around his back urging him closer.

I lean up to attach our lips as he thrusts slower but deeper, I'm moaning into his mouth as he explodes in me.

His jerking hips sending me flying too, I'm calling out his name in ecstasy.

* * *

I'm perched on the edge of the bed slipping my heels on when Jay's arms reach out for me, groaning when all he finds is empty sheets.

His eyes open, revealing tired eyes.

"Morning." He mumbles.

"Morning."

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Couldn't have you stealing my panties." I giggle as I kneel on the bed, straddling him.

His hands reach up and brush some hair back; I turn my head to kiss his wrist.

I'm smiling as I lean down to join our lips, grounding down on his morning arousal.

"Get up, time for breakfast." I give him one last kiss before jumping off the bed before he can register.

"Hey." I giggle as I head for the door; it's opened only a few inches when Jay's hand shuts it forcefully.

I bite my lip, his naked body standing behind me. He brushes against me as he spins me around, forcing my back against the door.

He's smirking, eyebrow raised in the sexy way that gets me wet for him.

His body traps me against the door; my heart race picks up excitement pulsing through my veins.

I lift my arms for him to remove my shirt, his hands then pulling down my pants and panties. My shoes come off with my pants; I'm only wearing my bra as Jay's lips find mine.

His tongue slips into my mouth, our bodies pressed firmly together against my old bedroom door.

Jay hooks a leg up over his hip so he can stroke me gently, coaxing me close to a release.

Fingers slip inside, pumping in and out as our lips continue to mesh together.

I'm shuddering as his thumb flicks my clit; I'm moments away from a release when he pulls his hands away.

My legs are wrapped around his waist quickly as he pushes into me with haste.

His hands are firm on my thighs as he thrusts into me for a morning quickie; my back is being driven hard into the door.

It's thumping loudly with every thrust.

I sigh as his lips trail along my neck; my hands find his face to guide his lips back to mine.

We swallow each other's moans of pleasure as we both come together.

Jay places a sweet kiss on my lips before letting me drop to the floor; I move to get dressed quickly.

I swipe my heels and Jay's jeans from the floor and make a dash for the window.

"Hey!" He calls out confused, half way into his shirt.

"A promise is a promise!" I call out as I push the window up and throw his jeans out, laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"You steal my panties, I steal your pants."

I raise an eyebrow at him, a smirk in place as I walk past him and out the bedroom door.

"Erin!" He calls after me as I race downstairs.

I'm still laughing when I walk into the kitchen; I stop in my tracks when I see Hank sitting at the table.

"Morning." I mumble as I sit down to slip my shoes on.

"Nice hickeys." My eyes widen, hands flying to my neck.

"I'll kill him." I hiss.

"You'll have to get in line." Hank replies as Jay walks in slowly, I giggle as I take in his boxers, shirt and shoes.

"You two have fun last night? And this morning for that matter?" Hank asks as he takes a sip of coffee.

Jay reaches up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly; I feel my cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah?" He replies slowly.

"Jay!"

"What? He asked. Now will you _please_ go and get my pants." He's almost pouting and I smile wishing I could kiss it away.

"Nope." I reach for the coffee Hank poured.

"Erin."

"Go give the neighbors a free show." I wink at him.

"Do you know what happens when you break my rules Jay?" Hank's tone is serious, but I know better.

I bring my coffee cup up to hide my smirk.

"What?"

"You'll find out." Hank promises, his gaze piercing.

"Well it was only a matter of time until he caught us." I shrug as I reach for some toast.

"Matter of time? Why do you say that?" My eyes widen at Hank's question, I look over at Jay who just backs out of the room.

We hear the front door and I laugh, conjuring an image of Jay running through the snow without pants on.

"Well, Erin?" I just shrug at Hank.

 **A/N: Obviously, out of character. But I think we established that right from the start lol**

 **Are we keen for me to continue this story? If so, let me know. Also if you have an idea you want to see. :)**

 **You can always harass me on twitter for updates and prompts too - lexicane ;)**

 **Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! No, I haven't forgotten this story ;)**

 **BTW guys, I think fanfiction is being weird and I don't think email notifications are going out. If you're waiting on an update, you might wanna check because it could be there... :)**

Jays List of Fantasies – Part Eleven

Erin POV

"You almost ready babe?" I hear Jay voices from my place in the bathroom.

I walk out to see him standing over the bed, packing our bag. I smile as my hands slide around his waist from behind; my hands run along his hard abs underneath his shirt.

"Erin." Jay groans as I bite down playfully on his shoulder.

"We have to leave."

"We could give the bed one last go…" My lips brush against this neck, my breath hot on his skin.

Jay turns around quickly, shocking me for a moment before his lips slam down on mine.

His tongue pushes in my mouth as his hands caress the curve of my ass; he forcefully pulls my body flush against his as my arms move around his neck.

Jay pulls me up into his strong arms before taking a step back and sitting on the bed, my legs straddling his erection.

I moan as his hands slide underneath my shirt and cradle my breasts over my bra. I grind down on him, enjoying the feel of his manhood on my excited pussy.

My hands push Jay back onto the bed, my hair fanning my face as our tongues continue to battle.

I slide my hands between our bodies to unzip his jeans, before slipping a hand into his boxes and palming his penis in my hand.

Jay bucks his hips, groaning into my smiling mouth.

We pause at the hard knocking on the door; my lips hover over his while we wait impatiently for the source of the interruption.

"Halstead, Lindsay!" We roll our eyes at Ruzek's voice interrupting the moment.

"What Ruzek?" I all but growl out, needing a release.

"Voight says hurry up! Time to roll out." Jay groans beneath me.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He growls out as I sit up, still straddling him on the bed.

"Oops?" I offer innocently before leaning down for a chaste kiss before getting up from the bed, to straighten up my appearance.

"I'm gonna need a minute." I giggle down at Jay, eyes dropping to his erection.

"I can see that."

"This is your fault." He narrows his eyes at me.

"My fault?"

"Why do you have to start something you aren't going to finish?"

"You want to keep Hank waiting?" I cross my arms with a smirk.

"Damn it. No, I just wish my girlfriend wasn't so damn irresistible all the fucking time."

* * *

"So, you and Jay coming over for dinner Sunday?"

"Sure, we'll be there." I smile at Hank as the barista hands us our coffees.

"No funny business." My cheeks flush.

"Don't worry, we won't spend the night." He chuckles at me as I feel my phone in my back pocket buzz.

I watch Hank pour sugar into Ruzek's coffee, so I take the opportunity to place the coffees on the table while I pull my phone out.

 _I want you_.

My eyes widen at the message from Jay, the earlier arousal peaking its head again. Hank looks up questioning at the whimper that slips from my lips.

"Everything okay?" I lock the phone screen quickly, coughing awkwardly.

"Everything's great." I send him a smile as we pick the coffees up and head back to the guys, Hank handing Ruzek a coffee.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't pour this on you." I narrow my eyes at Jay, lips so close to his.

"Because you love me."

"Nope, sorry buddy. You need to do better than that."

"I'll make it up to you when we get home." His eyebrow raise is full of a promise of multiple orgasms.

"Okay." He chuckles as I release the coffee and sit next to him with my legs crossed waiting for our flight to be called.

I'm scrolling through my phone messages when a new text banner appears at the top of my phone.

I glare over at Jay before opening it, eyes widening again.

 _I have to have you now_.

I choke on the mouthful of coffee, looking up into Jay's lustful blue eyes.

Just his sexy grin has me crossing my legs together tighter, the uncomfortable throbbing in my pussy making appearance again.

* * *

I reach up to put my bag in the overhead compartment when I feel Jay's warm body behind mine. I gasp as his hand caresses my ass, his lips close to my ear.

"You're mine when we get home." Shivers erupt down my spine.

"Can't wait. Am I in trouble?" I raise an eyebrow as I turn around, our noses brushing together.

"Let's just say we'll need the cuffs again." He smirks at me before brushing past to take his seat.

I smirk before sliding in over him, ensuring he gets a good view of my ass on the way to my window seat.

* * *

"So Hank, it was nice to see Olivia again." I tease him gently from across the isle and one row back.

Jay chuckles next to me looking across the isle at Hank; his hand resting on my thigh.

"I'm just happy Jay managed to keep his pants." Hank throws back causing Jay to choke on his laugh.

"Huh?" Ruzek turns in his seat by Hank to raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Bro, when did you lose your pants?" I throw my head back laughing.

"Just keep it in your pants Jay." Ruzek slumps back in his seat after Hank's warning with defeat on his face.

I turn my head to giggle at Jay; I bring my finger up to bite it gently.

"Yeah, keep it in your pants Jay." I raise an eyebrow with a smile.

"Don't." Jay groans, his eyes closely briefly.

"Don't what?" I whisper huskily, knowing exactly what I'm doing.

" _That_."

"But I don't want it in your pants Jay, I want it in _me_." I lean forward, my whispered breath against his ear before I bite down softly.

"Fuck." He pants as I bring my lips near his; they hover over his teasingly.

"Yeah Jay… _Fuck_ me."

"Two can play this game." I gasp as I feel his hand moving up my thigh slowly.

My knee hits the fold down table when his fingers press firmly against my already aching core. The firm texture of my jeans rubbing against the throbbing need.

"Ever had sex on a plane before?" My lips brush his briefly, pulling away as he presses down harder.

"No."

"Wanna join the mile high club with me?" I raise an eyebrow, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Hell yeah."

"Give me a couple of minutes then meet me in the bathroom on the left." I send him a wink before standing up; my eyes are locked on his as my chest brushes his face as I slip over him and out of our row.

I send him one last smile before heading towards the back of the plane.

My heart is racing in anticipation as I wait for Jay, I jump when I hear knuckles rap on the door.

I unlock the door and wait for it to be opened, I smirk when I see Jay slip in and lock the door behind him.

"Why is breaking the rules so hot?" I'm breathless as my hands grab his shirt and pull him closer.

"Why are you so god damn sexy? I can't resist you." He pants, lips already finding mine.

The toilet space is cramped, Jay's back is against the door and mine trapped by the sink.

My hands pull at his shirt, enjoying the smooth of his muscled chest under my fingers.

Our breathing is hard as Jay slips my shirt off, lips finding the curve of my breasts.

I run my fingers through his hair, pulling roughly as I feel the pulsating increase in my pussy.

My thighs squeeze together, seeking relief. I moan when Jay pushes his jean-clad leg between them and I ride his leg as he sucks hard on my neck.

I encourage his lips back to mine, pushing my tongue into his warm mouth and swallowing his moans of pleasure.

My fingers claw at his back as his hands grab my hips and he lifts me onto the small sink.

I laugh as my ass drops into the sink getting wet.

Jay unclips my jeans; my feet find the opposite wall and lift off the sink so Jay can pull my jeans down.

Jay removes them awkwardly in the small space before turning back to me, allowing my hands to grab his belt.

"You seriously need to wear more dresses." I chuckle huskily at him, rolling my eyes.

Once his manhood is free he picks me up and pushes me up against the doors, our foreheads touching. I'm panting as his fingers hook into my panties and push them aside.

I squirm against the door, nails digging into Jay's shoulders as I feel his penis tease my wet opening.

His lips cover mine to conceal my moans as he slides in forcefully, my hands going to his neck.

Our tongues are dueling fiercely as he thrusts into me, my back hitting the door.

The door rattles from someone trying to enter, we pause immediately with baited breaths.

A giggle slips through my lips at the worse time; Jay's hand moves up to cover my mouth with his hands.

"Sorry." I whisper a minute later when he takes his hand away.

"We seriously need to stop getting interrupted." I grumble at Jay's smirk.

I'm moaning when he begins to pump into me again, gaining both speed and force.

My hands cup his cheeks as our lips meet in open-mouthed kisses, panting full of want.

His hands are tight around my thighs as he drives into me, pushing me to find my release.

"Way better than hotel sex." I whisper breathlessly into his mouth.

"Way better than I could have imagined." He whispers back, tongue pushing into my mouth.

I can feel the twitch telling me he's close, my hand slides between our bodies to pinch my clit sending me flying.

Jay explodes seconds later, our bodies pressed together as we ride out our ecstasy.

We stand there joined until our breathing calms; Jay slides out before sitting my feet on the ground.

Our bodies bump as we try and gather our clothes and re dress in the tiny bathroom, cleaning ourselves up as we go.

"Okay, wait a few minutes before you come back." He rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm getting strangely use to the drill." I giggle, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

I open the door an inch, peeking out and when I find the coast clear I make my way back to my seat.

After a few restless moments Jay slides back into his seat and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Wait, was this on your list?" I tilt my head curiosity.

"Huh. No."

"Well it's always been on mine… maybe we should re name that list to Erin and Jay's List of Fantasies."

"Linsteads list of fantasies."

"Linstead?" I question confused.

"Lindsay and Halstead… linstead."

"You're a dork." I laugh at him.

"You love me." He fires back with an irresistible smile.

"Unfortunately."

"Hey." I giggle before kissing away his pout.

* * *

We wait tiredly for our bags, Jay's arms wrapped around me from behind as I close my eyes lazily.

"Where'd you two disappear to during the flight?" My eyes fly open to see Ruzeks smirk; I glare in return eyes flicking over to Hank briefly.

"I think we all know they were joining the mile high club." My jaw drops open at Hank's reply.

"Man, I still gotta do that." Ruzek grumbles.

"We all gotta try it at some point." Hank shrugs.

"Ew. What? Too much information Hank." I shudder, trying to shut the images out.

"Now you know how it feels to know too much." He looks accusingly between Jay and I.

"Sorry, he's just so hot." I shrug, smiling innocently.

Jay chuckles in my ear before his lips press into my neck, I laugh as I watch Hank roll his eyes.

"You two are more trouble than you're worth." He smirks at us.

"Never, you love us." I fire back.

"I guess I better get use to it, since Jay will be my son in law one day." Hank continues to smirk as he walks away.

My mouth drops open, Jay coughing awkwardly behind me as we splutter behind him.

 **A/N: Should I change the story name to Linsteads List of Fantasies?**

 **I am probably going to do 2-3 more updates this week before I go on holidays... and then radio silence for a month.**

 **But also I have so much to get in order this week and family stuff... we'll see lol**

 **Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. To be honest, you might have noticed in most stories I avoid writing this content as much. I guess I lost the courage to do so, was stupid. So I'm back and I hope you guys can please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **This chapter wouldn't be possible without the amazing Maddie (yes and everyone who kept reviewing even though I wasn't updating - I got another this morning which I took as a sign ;) haha)**

 **But seriously, thank you Maddie - you helped me with research ;) and encouragement and some of these lines in here are all yours!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **There's a bit of dialogue first sorry... but I did make this update a lot longer than usual to make it up to you lol**

Jays List of Fantasies – Chapter Twelve

Erin POV

 _Come out front. I have a surprise._

I raise my eyebrow at Jay's text before groaning and rolling out of bed.

 _It better be food._

I hit back as I slip shoes and a jacket on, hearing my phone buzz again.

 _Better._

 _Sex?_

I type with a smirk as I head down the stairs of the apartment.

 _Are you finally rating sex above food?_

 _Only sex with you ;)_

I giggle as I approach the front doors of our building and walk outside, eyebrows shooting up at the sight in front of me.

Jays boyish grin and leather jacket cause a matching smile to appear on my lips, eyes running down his body and taking in the motorbike he's casually leaning on.

"What's this?"

"My bike, you like?" The sight of Jay sporting leather and leaning against his shiny new bike, lights a fire within me.

"Oh I see something I like." I drop my eyes sensually before meeting his again and biting my lip.

"Argh, the things you do to me Erin Lindsay." He drops his head foreword briefly, trying to recover.

"Oh I'm sure I could do some things to you on this." I saunter forward, running my hands along the bike.

"Take me for a ride." I lean forward, waiting for Jay's lips to meet mine.

"That can't even be possible." I crinkle my forehead.

"Taking me for a ride on your bike? You not skilled enough Halstead?" He narrows his eyes at my sarcasm.

"No funny business."

"What are you? My father?"

"Ew. Did you have to go there?" Jay hands me a helmet and I slip it on as he slides on the bike, I slip on behind him.

My white sneakers come up to rest on the bike, my arms tight around him.

"So, no lecture?" Jay asks, face confused with his helmet still in hand.

"On what?"

"Buying the bike."

"Babe you've wanted one forever." He scrunches his forehead.

"What? I pay attention." I defend with a roll of my eyes.

"None of this 'we should have discussed our finances first' or 'it's dangerous'." He uses his free hands to mimic quotes.

"First babe, I'm not some ball and chain and second our jobs are dangerous. Ride a damn motorbike, I don't care. Just be happy." He winks at me before slipping his own helmet on.

I clutch Jay tighter as we pull out onto the quiet street, loving the feel of the wind whipping around us.

We race through the streets of Chicago, Jay's warm and solid body keeping me grounded to the bike as we fly across town, the bright lights and speed creating an energy of thrill and excitement.

* * *

"Told you it's possible." I giggle as I hand Jay my phone, feet up on my desk as Jay sits on the edge of my desk.

"What? You picking up after yourself? Still haven't seen any evidence." I narrow my eyes before rolling them, dropping my head back onto my seat.

"Get over it househusband. I am who I am." I shrug easily, knowing we'll be teasing each other on this topic until our last breath.

"A slob." I scoff as I kick him, laughing as he looks up in shock.

"And beautiful, sexy, smart, badass…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just read the phone." I bite my thumbnail as I watch him scroll through the link illuminated on my small screen.

"You can't be serious." I giggle as I stand up and move to stand behind him.

"Told you it was possible." My warm breath blowing across his face.

"Did you Google this?" Jay asks incredulously.

"Uh yeah. Sex on a bike? It is _so_ happening." My voice is quiet, careful of the few of us in intelligence.

"No it's not."

"Check that one out." I reach over to scroll to the section in question.

"Up the tailpipe? I don't even want to know." He shakes his head as he locks my phone.

"It's okay, we can go for the more traditional pose." I smirk, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Babe, there is no traditional pose on a bike."

"This will happen Jay." My hands find my hips, as I jut a hip out to the side.

"Don't count on it."

"I get what I want."

"Name one time."

"I got you didn't I." I cross my arms in defiance.

"She also always drives the truck, you hate that." Antonio calls out without looking up from his phone; I purse my lips together attempting to lock my laugh away.

"Alright, here they are." We all turn towards Hank's booming voice as he enters.

"Let's crush 'em." Ruzek calls out going forward and digging through the box.

We all pull our baseball jerseys out and slip them on, checking each other's out.

I frown as mine reaches mid thigh, cursing the idiot who got my size wrong.

"You're jerseys wrong Erin." I roll my eyes at Jay.

"Yeah, it's too big. Thanks, hadn't noticed." I bite out sarcastically.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?" I tilt my head at him.

"The name on the back is wrong."

"Huh?" I ask confused, knowing I checked the spelling of _Lindsay_ before I slipped it on.

"Yeah, it should say Halstead." I smirk back at Jay.

"If that's your proposal - it needs works, and the ring you keep hidden in your sock drawer." I watch as Jay chokes on his coffee feeling satisfied I caught him out.

* * *

"Come on Erin, we're late." I roll my eyes before slipping my sneakers on.

"I'm ready!"

"I got the car keys, let's go." He throws them to me.

"Nope, we're taking the bike." I drop the keys back down, before heading towards the door.

"Why?"

"It will get me in the mood." I turn, walking backwards as I smile at Jay.

"Mood for what?"

"You'll see. I got my list too babe." I wink at him as I walk out the door leaving him standing in the apartment, full of shock.

* * *

"Stupid Jersey." I grumble as we stretch on the baseball field, I slide my glasses back up my nose when they fall.

"Well at least yours is too big, mines too small." Jay tugs on his, my eyes take in his defined abs and biceps through the thin material.

"Yeah, no ones complaining about that babe. You could go naked and it would be considered a gift from above." I smirk over at Jay as the unit laughs; I watch Platt's eyes take in his body just as mine did.

She catches my eyes, faint blush tainting her cheeks and I wink at her.

"Jeez. Put some pants on Erin." Kelly calls out as firehouse 51 approaches.

"Ha ha." I deadpan looking down at my jersey, reaching mid thigh and hiding my little shorts.

"Nothing you haven't seen before Severide." There's an awkward chuckle.

"Thanks Otis." I whisper derisively.

"So whose ready to get beat?" Herman calls out changing the topic.

"Please, you guys are going down." Antonia replies stepping forward.

"No way bro. We're not losing to district 21."

"Then you better go home so you don't see our sweet victory." I smirk at Gabby.

"Just think of the infinite bragging rights." Kelly crosses his arms.

"Hey. I won the girl, I can win the game." Jay calls out, as him and Kelly stare each other down in good spirit.

"Good game man." Jay offers with a smile and a handshake.

* * *

"See something you like?" Ruzek startles me as I lean against the pole and watch Jay step up to bat.

"Sure do, so does Kim it seems." I tease as my eyes catch Kim watching Jay up for bat very closely.

"She watches me like that when I go to bat."

"I don't think we can call what you do batting." I giggle before turning my attention back to Jay to watch him perfect his stance, just like when he shoots.

My eyes trail down to his ass as he swings and hits the ball, my eyes move to follow it briefly as the district cheers, my eyes land back on Jay making his way to second base.

 _I'd rather you be on second base with me_.

I smirk as I watch Jay pull his phone out as Ruzek steps up to bat.

 _Don't do that. Just the thought will get me too worked up to run._

 _Let's aim for a home run baby._

I watch Jay throw his head back and can only imagine a groan is slipping through his kissable lips.

While Ruzek talks smack with Kelly who is pitching I take the time to scan my surroundings.

My head whips back when I hear groaning, Ruzek having missed the ball.

"Come on Ruzek!" I watch him hit the next ball and Jay takes off from second base, I watch him reach third looking around for the ball.

"Run home!" We all yell, encouraging him to keep going as we see Sylvie and Cruz scrambling for the ball.

He takes off home as Cruz finally picks up the ball and throws it towards the home plate; Jay slides across the dirt reaching the plate when Casey catches the ball.

"Safe!" The ref calls as Jay gets up to brush some dirt off, an accomplished grin on his face.

Everyone pats Jay on the back as he takes his hat off and runs a hand through his sweaty hair; I push the sunglasses on the top of my head as he approaches me.

"Ready for a home run?" I whisper in his ear, stretching up on my tiptoes.

"We're in the middle of the game." He replies while I grab his hand and start pulling him away from the others, a smirk on my face.

"We still have some batters. We'll be quick."

"Oh so now you want me to be quick." I roll my eyes.

"Quick but thorough." I wink at him, still pulling him along.

"They won't even notice we're gone." I continue as I listen to him chuckle.

"Because we have been so discrete in the past." I turn in time to watch him roll his eyes.

"Come on." I drag him to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the commentators box.

"Erin, Otis is up there. Ya know. Commentating the game."

"And cracking the worst jokes known to man." I throw back as we climb the stairs.

"Otis! Get out." I call as I enter; he turns to me covered in shock and confusion.

"What?"

"I can't listen to your jokes another second, we're taking over."

"You expect me to believe the best player from your team is taking a break." He narrows his eyes over at Jay behind me.

"I played in high school, I'm alright." Jay shrugs in false modesty and I shake my head looking to the ceiling for strength.

"We're only batting. Promise you can have it back when fire is up to bat."

"Yeah, no, I'm good here. Or they'll put me in the game." He turns back around and I close the distance between us, I pull his seat out and turn it to face me.

His eyes widen as I lean my hands on either side of his chair, our faces close.

"You will do this for me, and in return I'll owe you one." He gulps, eyes briefly flicking back to Jay.

"Don't look at me man, you're on your own."

"If it helps, I'm not asking." He finally nods before scrambling up from his seat and out the door.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Jay asks, leaning against the wall.

"Admit it, it turned you on. Just a little." I hold my thumb and forefinger up.

"Oh. A hell of a lot more than a little."

"Well you haven't stopped turning me on today." My voice is sultry as my head falls to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm hmmm. The bike, the leather jacket…." I close the gap between us, reaching us to tease him with my lips.

"The way my arms wrapped around you from behind, mind racing with possibilities, your ass in those pants and your athletic ability."

Jay groans before joining our lips in a rough kiss.

"Damn it. You always know what to say to get me to do whatever you want."

"Right now, I want you to do _me_. Hard." My hands wrap around his jersey before pulling him down to kiss me, tongues meeting and battling for dominance.

"You know this is basically a glass box babe." He pulls away long enough to pant, motioning around to the glass walls, above waist height.

I smirk at him before lifting my left leg and hooking it around, pulling behind his knee, watching the fall out.

I'm laughing as he falls to the floor, taking me with him.

"You could have just said 'get down Jay'"

"Where's the fun in that?" I lean forward for another kiss, biting his lip as I pull away.

" _Go down_ Jay." I raise an eyebrow, mocking him.

I lean back, hands on the floor as I slide off Jay's lap.

"Happy to." His eyes sparkle at me as he grabs my legs, moving to his knees.

I squeal as Jay slides me across the floor until he can reach down to place a kiss on my neck, he raises an eyebrow before disappearing south.

The anticipation tightens in my belly as his fingers run over my hot sex through my little denim shorts, finally finding the button and releasing me.

My shorts and panties are off in one move, the warm Chicago air hitting my bare sex.

Jay's left hand takes my right leg and rests it against his shoulder, his lips kissing where my knee meets my thigh.

I squirm needing his touch where I crave it most; finally his other hand strokes my opening a few times, a purr slipping through my lips.

"Jay." I pant as he slips a finger in, testing my opening to find it slick and ready.

My nails dig into my palms, breaking skin as I make fists to withstand the torture of his slow and calculated strokes.

"Jay." I whine, too lost in pleasure to hate the sound of my voice.

A moan falls past my lips as he takes the opportunity to slide another finger in, my juices mounting. I'm panting on the dirty floor, my release so obtainable yet so many strokes away.

Jay's teeth scrape against the bare skin of my thigh and I buck my hips in reply, hastily pulling my jersey up in response.

"Stupid fucking big thing." I groan as Jay has to pause to allow me to get it out of the way.

Jay chuckles as his fingers find their pace again, a third finger joining the fun.

My nails dig into the timber beneath my body when his tongue drops into my belly button then leaving a kiss, and moving his mouth to my bra clad breasts.

His teeth bite down on the material, my taut nipple jumping in response a pleasant thumping between my legs.

"More." I pant as his removes his mouth from the wet patch on my bra with that adoring smile.

A fourth fingers slides in slowly, my back arching to adjust to the increasing pressure building.

"Oh god." I whimper as he uses his fingers to tease me with gentle grazes, designed to push me to the edge of my orgasm.

His thumb brushes against my clit briefly, the nerves on fire, my eyes shutting in desire.

"I want more." I wriggle, knowing he gets my meaning.

"Not here." He shakes his head.

"Jay, please." I groan, barely keeping it together.

"Later, I promise." He seals the deal with a scrape of my clit, sending me over the edge in blinding pleasure.

When my eyes finally pry their way open I find Jay looking down at me in awe.

"I love watching that."

"You have this affect on me, what can I say?" I whisper between panting.

"Trust me?" He asks, I nod without hesitation.

"Get on your knees." I raise a single eyebrow before doing so, noticing the way my thighs are still shaking.

I see him smirk before leaning down to kiss me, full of passion and love. His lips move down to my neck, biting his way down before latching on when he finds the spot that sends me wild.

"No hickeys." I grunt, half heartedly pushing him away.

He pulls away, before shuffling behind me. My chest is heaving as he leans down to brush my pony tail out of the way, his lips touching the crook of my neck.

"What are you doing?" My heart race increases as he bends me over so I'm on all fours, I smile in excitement.

"We've never." I whisper as he lifts my shirt up to place a kiss on my lower back.

"I know." I moan as he drops his pants and lets his manhood spring free.

I wait anxiously as he guides his penis in, my walls tightening while adjusting to the feeling.

I gasp as Jay slides all the way in, getting deeper than I think he's ever gone before, he thrusts in and out, the friction building with each stroke.

My knees drag across the timber floor with the force of each thrust, the pleasure screaming inside my body outweighing the pain radiating from my knees.

Jay's hands grip my hips so hard I think he'll leave a bruise, his nails digging in briefly before he reaches up to grab my ponytail.

He tilts my head to the side, before his hand rests on my shoulder as I continue to move against him.

"Fuck." I whisper as I feel extra friction against my clit from this position, my orgasm not far off.

I drop down to my elbows as the tensions is building, my new position allows for Jay to saddle up right behind me so my clit is hitting the base of his penis.

I'm so caught up in the moment I barely notice the change in Jay's thrusts, the way he's moving experimentally.

"What are you doin-"

"Fuck." I cut myself off as he hits my G-spot and sends me flying over the edge, blinding passion ripping through my body.

Jay continues to thrust, building towards his own relief as my nerve endings are tingling, the fire burning it's way through my body making my toes curl.

I feel Jay still, before his hips buck and he slumps forward calling out my name.

"Fuck." He curses, breathing heavily.

"That was-"

"Hell yeah." He calls out, cutting me off.

"We have got to do that again."

We walk back towards the field flustered and spent, and not even a little sorry.

I bite my lip, attempting to hide my smirk as we see everyone standing around, Otis with his back to us.

"They said they wanted to commentate. But I haven't heard anything." He shrugs before rubbing his head confusedly.

"Oh something tells me they were doing something else." Stella smirks at us as everyone turns their full attention to us.

I enjoy the red flush on Jay's neck, and the way he rubs it's awkwardly.

"Where have you two been? You missed fire bat." Antonia calls out, half grin on his face.

"We needed you." Ruzek whines, crossing his arms.

"What? We're still winning, aren't we?" I look towards the score board for confirmation.

"Yeah, but I had to play for you, and this face can't take a ball to it." Al grumbles at us, hands in pockets.

"Pipe down ya old grump, you just wish it were you getting some." Platt fires back in typical fashion.

"Well I _needed_ Jay too." I wink at him curling into Jay's side.

 **A/N: So, if ya want the part 2 and we can all guess what's happening in the next part... leave me a review and let me know ;)**

 **thanks for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my god. Ya'll are so frickin' awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews! Really, in thank you here is the next part!**

 **Hope you enjoy ;)**

Jays list of fantasies – Chapters Thirteen

Erin POV

"So, did you seriously just _do it_ here?" I can't hide the smirk as I turn to Kim with an eyebrow up.

"No way!" I giggle, stretching my legs out and crossing my arms.

It's our turn to bat again; all the guys are crowded by the door watching Kevin up to bat.

"Oh, it's not like it's the first time they've done something like this." Platt mentions casually with a shrug.

" _What?"_ Kim hisses, head flying back and forth between Platt and I.

" _Erin_. You're holding out on me."

"Argh. Oh my god, you're not gonna let this go are you?" I sigh in exasperation.

"No!"

"In fact I wouldn't mind knowing what exactly sparked this sex adventure you've embarked on." Platt throws in, turning her full attention to me.

"Fine but I swear to god if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone – I'll kill you." I threaten them both seriously.

"You tell Ruzek Kim and I'll bury you. I mean it." I repeat to her for good measure.

"Swear to god, won't say a word." She zips her lips; I slowly nod in response.

"Remember when we got that new truck?" I figure it's as good a place to start as any.

"Yeah." Kim says eagerly sliding to the edge of her seat.

"Well he wanted to drive… so I was just teasing him a bit and… said he can drive if he'd do it with me in the truck." I feel a thrill run through me at the memory alone.

"No!" Kim's jaw is on the ground; Platt just keeps eating her grapes looking intrigued.

"So that night… we did." I shrug, smirking as my eyes fly over to Jay's back.

"Huh. Is that the time you knew of Platt?" Kim asks across me.

"No, but there's been others at work." I watch Platt shrug in return, Kim's mouth falling open.

"At work?! Ruzek has always tried to get me to do it with him in the locker room but I'm too afraid."

"Oh, that's half the fun. You can't even imagine how much it turns you on when you could get caught… the orgasms are so intense." I tuck some hair behind my ears.

"Uh huh. Okay, where else?"

"I know they did it in intelligence." Kim's eyes widen at Platt.

"And the interrogation room." I nod along as Platt lists them off.

"And the file room off the roll up."

"Oh my god. Who are you Erin Lindsay?"

"Look, we've got this list… ya know? Of our fantasies. We work through them, it's a healthy sex life." I defend gently, enjoying her reaction.

"So whose desk did you do it on?" She scoots closer to me, any closer and she'd be in my lap.

"Jay's." I shrug, before biting my lip.

"His phone was broken!" She clicks her fingers as if piecing it together.

"Yep." I pop the 'p' with a smile.

"Wait… Hank's desk…"

"Yep." I repeat again with a smirk.

"God I hate you… but I kinda love you too." I laugh at her jealousy.

"We did it in the locker room too, but I got a damn bruise on my back."

"Where else?"

"You mean apart from here?" I giggle, feeling on high from the earlier sex.

"We did it in my room at Hanks."

"You did?" Platt finally sounds shocked by something.

"I threw Jay's pants out the window, so he had to come downstairs without any." I'm giggling to myself remembering, tears leaking out the corner of my eyes at the memories.

"In front of Hank?"

"Yeah, paybacks a bitch."

"What'd egghead do to deserve that?" Platt asks, eyes flying over to Jay, I roll my eyes at her nickname.

"He always steals my panties when we're done. You know how uncomfortable it is putting jeans back on without panties and returning to work?"

"Oh, he had it coming then." Platt agrees.

"I really wouldn't want to mess with you." Kim says slightly scared.

"Plane." I go back to listing places.

"Those restrooms are way too small." Kim's face is thoughtful.

"It was a tight fit, but so worth it."

"Favourite place?"

"I'd have to say this one, maybe the elevator a close second."

"Elevator?"

"Although I have a feeling tonight will top it all." I continue, tuning them out at this point, my mind racing with thoughts.

"What's tonight?"

"A surprise for Jay." They both punch me, wanting more information.

"Hey!" I complain before seeing their raised eyebrows.

"You did see us pull up on Jay's new bike right?"

"Is that even possible?" Kim asks, frowning.

"You sound like Jay, I'll have you know it's possible."

"Oh, it's definitely possible." Platt jumps in seriously.

"Is there something you'd like to share?" I smirk over at Platt, interested in the turn this conversation has taken.

"What? I was young and adventurous once."

"Huh." I nod my head impressed.

"I just… mind blown." Kim slumps back, shaking her head.

We watch Jay step up to bat again, a gentle smile on my face as I play with my necklace.

"So what was with the comment this morning?" Kim finally asks, eyes intent on me.

"What comment?" Platt asks before I can.

"Jay made a comment how her jersey should say Halstead and she said 'if that's a proposal it needs work, and the ring you hide in your sock drawer.'"

"Oh. That. He has a ring. I teased him about it." I deadpan and shrug, eyes on Jay running to third base before leaning over on his knees to catch his breath.

"You found a ring?"

"Uh huh."

"When?"

"Well despite his teasing I do actually do laundry and when I went to put some away, there it was." My voice has grown quiet thinking about the serious topic.

"How long ago?"

"I don't know, a month." My shoulders rise in another shrug.

"And you haven't said a word?"

"Not until now."

"Do you want to get married?" I shrug and shake my head all at once, knowing this conversation should only be had with Jay.

* * *

"Oh, what was that?" Antonio teases firehouse 51 on their defeat.

"Shut up." They grumble.

"Huh, sorry. I missed that?" Jay mocks them while I jump on this back and let him twirl me around.

"Good game babe." I kiss him on the cheek as he carries me off the field.

"Losers buy winners drinks at Molly's!" Kevin calls out and I swear I see Herman cringe.

"Fine, a deals a deal." Gabby rolls her eyes while Casey pulls her into her side.

* * *

"What a long day." I sigh as I lean my head on Jay's shoulder; he chuckles before placing a kiss on my head.

"Did it tire you out?" I don't need to turn my head to know he's smirking.

"You sure did." I mumble through a yawn.

"Pretty sure you're the one who dragged me up there." He chuckles, raising his beer to his lips.

"You're welcome."

"The look on Otis's face was priceless." I tilt my head back briefly, enjoying the laughter on his face.

"What can I say? I know what I want."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You." I whisper, eyes dropping to my left hand resting on his bicep briefly.

"Argh looks at these splinters." I turn my palm up, the red and angry skin staring back.

"And my knees and elbows. Fuck." I groan as Jay brings my hand up to place a kiss there.

"War wounds babe."

"Totally worth it."

"You wanna head out?" He whispers, placing a kiss on my hairline.

"Desperately. I just need to use the rest room first."

"'Kay. I'll say goodbye to everyone." He places a quick kiss on my lips as I make my way through the crowd.

Once done I adjust the jersey in the mirror ensuring it's reaching my thighs without an issue, before leaving the restroom with a smirk.

I nod goodbye to everyone as I push through, meeting Jay at the door and taking his offered hand.

When we reach his bike and he puts my bag away, I lean against it wearing my best pout.

"Uh oh. What do you want?"

"To drive?" I grab his jersey and pull him close, our lips so close.

"What do I get from it?"

"Pretty sure I did that already, but I can always do something else." I wink at him as he laughs.

"Alright, you can drive my precious baby." He relents laying a quick kiss to my lips.

"What? Do you love your bike more than me?" I tease with a giggle.

"It's a close second." I scoff before punching him in the arm.

"You know, like how much you love food."

"But you can eat food." I reply completely serious.

"Alright babe, let's go." I slide my helmet on before climbing on the bike and waiting for Jay to climb on behind me.

"You driven one of these things before?" He asks with an edge to his tone.

"I had a misguided youth, of course."

"That was like 15 years ago. Oh god, please don't let me die."

I laugh at him before starting the bike and pulling out into traffic, knowing exactly where to take us.

"Erin, where are we going?" Jay calls out loudly when he realizes we're nowhere near home.

"Surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll see." He grumbles behind me, another smile coming to my face as we whip through the streets of Chicago.

Finally I pull over off the road, at a look out over the city of Chicago with absolutely no cars around.

"What are we doing here?"

"You catch on slow babe." I pull off my helmet, hanging it off the bars waiting for Jay to take his off too.

"Erin?"

"Well you see…" I swing my legs over to land on the road, before sending Jay a quick smirk.

He raises an eyebrow as I swing a leg over so we're face to face, I raise the long jersey to show I'm not wearing anything underneath.

"Let me say that this big jersey was both a blessing and a curse. It allowed me to ditch my panties at Molly's but the bike ride wasn't the most comfortable."

Jay's wearing a look of shock before he licks his lips and gulps the desire showing in his eyes.

"So you better strip off Jay, cuz this is happening."

"Oh fuck yeah." He nods once, dropping his helmet to the ground while I lean back.

Jay stands enough to pull down his pants and boxers, letting his penis to be free.

Once he's sat back down I reach down to wrap my hand around his growing erection, he moans when I pump a few times.

I lean forward, joining our lips in a long kiss enjoying the way he hardens in my hand.

My eyes focus on the way his face shows his pleasure, his eyes closing to savor the moment.

I flick my thumb over his tip briefly, enjoying the hiss through his lips before moving back along his shaft until he's fully erect.

His eyes fly open when I release my grip; before I can make a move he reaches out for my left leg and lifts it up to rest on his thigh.

I watch him lean in, my eyes not fluttering close until he's captured my lips in a kiss.

His tongue pushes it's way in the same time I feel his hand cup my sex. A moan slips through my lips as his fingers push in and begin pumping.

Our tongues are battling, my hands coming up to grip his hair and pulling him closer to me.

I wriggle, desperately trying to create more friction as his fingers curl up before pulling out.

We stare at each other for a few moments, our lips red and our eyes full of lust and excitement.

I tilt my head before moving to mount him on the bike.

I feel his strong hands land on my ass in support while he guides me onto his manhood, my feet finding the rear foot pegs to brace against.

"Fuck."

"Told you it's possible." I giggle as I wrap my arms tight around him, ensuring I keep my balance.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"You haven't got lucky yet bud." His lips are hard on mine; tongue seeking mine out like his life depends on it.

I groan when he bites down gently on my tongue, my nails digging into his shoulders before I start bouncing up and down slowly at first testing it out.

We're panting when we pull back, sucking in air as I ride him harder, controlling the depth of the penetration, our foreheads touching.

His fingers dig into my ass, encouraging me to increase the speed, his head landing on my shoulder as I roll my hips a little.

My nails scrape across his back as his teeth sink into my shoulder, the bike bouncing below us.

I hear the sound of my helmet hitting the ground and pull Jay closer, not wishing to lose balance and add to my war wounds today.

"Jay, I need-" I pant out, sensing he's about to come.

His fingers are already on my clit, sensing my needs as I do his, my head thrown back as he plays with my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh god. Jay." I shudder around him, feeling my orgasm hit.

I continue riding Jay; pulling him over the edge just behind me, feeling his hips buck.

"I'm never doubting you again." He finally whispers, kissing the corner of my lips.

"You really shouldn't, but I highly doubt you won't."

* * *

Jay POV

We're sitting here looking out over Chicago, her messy hair blowing around and her cheeks flushed from sex and she's never been more perfect.

"Marry me." The words tumble out, a snap decision I'll never regret.

"What?" She breathes out, turning to me.

"I don't have the ring with me. But marry me. I love you Erin more than I've ever loved anyone. You're it for me. I'll never need anyone else to make me happy. Calling you my wife and spending everyday of our lives together, that's all I'll ever need. All I want." I feel tears in my eyes as I stare at the woman of my dreams, watching her own eyes turn glossy.

My heart is beating wildly, waiting for her answer.

"Yes." She finally breathes out, nodding her head as tears begin to fall.

"Yes, I'll marry you. You're more than I ever dreamed of." I reach up to wipe her tears, before bringing her lips gently to mine.

* * *

Erin POV

I'm yawning as I exit the bathroom in black panties and singlet, ready for bed after the exhausting and emotional day.

I pause when I see a baseball Jersey with _Halstead_ on the back and a red ring box sitting on my pillow.

I swallow harshly, tears springing to my eyes.

"Now that's the right shirt for you."

"Guess maybe it was fate they got your size too small." I quip back trying to process everything.

"Guess so." He whispers, arms wrapping around me from behind and holding me close.

I sniffle before reaching forward for the box, my hands shaking as I move to open it.

Jay's hand is over mine, taking it from me and sweeping my hair aside to place a kiss on my neck.

"Allow me." I turn around slowly, and chuckle as he gets down on one knee.

"I should have known you wouldn't ditch tradition." I wipe my tears away.

"Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?" He opens the box and I see the ring sparkling up at me.

He slips the ring on my finger as I nod, unable to speak.

"I love you." I whisper as he stands up and brings me in for a long kiss, our lips slanting over each other's with passion.

"I love you too."

"Now come on."

"Where?" I ask confused as he drags me out of our room.

"I'm getting your splinters out, they'll get infected if we don't."

"God you're too good."

"Here, soak your hands while I look at your knees." Jay flicks the kitchen light on and pulls out a stool for me.

I place my hands in the warm water as he sits next to me, angling my body to him so he can inspect my knees.

"What's this?"

"Just some warm water and Epsom salts. When the splinters are out we will use soapy water. But I think we might have to do it for a few days." I can't help my smile as I watch the concentration on his face, so grateful to have someone to lean on.

Someone to love and take care of me.

"These ones don't look too bad." I watch him quietly while he goes to work with his tweezers, only flinching occasionally.

"Alright, let's take a look at your hands." He gets up and drags the stool to the other side of the kitchen bench.

"Put your elbows in." I give him my hands, palms up as I follow his instructions.

My eyes are glued to my left hand, the white gold shining up at me, the heaviness on my ring finger feeling so strange.

Jay turns my hand over briefly, smiling at the sight of the ring before moving to my other hand.

Next he quietly moves to my elbows, following the same steps before applying some warm soapy water.

"How they feeling?" He asks quietly, placing a kiss on my palms.

"Everything's perfect."

"I can't believe we're getting married." His elbows are leaning on the counter opposite me.

"Really? You asked." My voice is quiet, digging into his thoughts.

"I didn't know if you'd say yes." I can't miss the doubt he's been holding on to.

"I knew I'd say yes as soon as I found the ring." I lean forward, bringing his hands to my lips briefly.

"I can't believe you found it… why didn't you say anything?"

"Figured maybe you weren't ready, or were waiting for the most hopelessly romantic moment." I chuckle, entwining our hands.

"I was planning it. But tonight, I just looked at you and it felt right."

"It was right. It was very us."

"I didn't think you'd wear the ring." He turns my hand over, thumb brushing against the diamond the confession hanging between us briefly.

"Why?"

"You don't seem like a flashy ring person."

"Usually not. Maybe just a wedding band but…" I shrug, thinking through my next words.

"But?"

"But when I found the box… it was old. It wasn't new; you didn't buy this ring Jay. So I figured it's your mothers, and it means something to you. Which means it means something to me. So you're damn sure I'm gonna wear it and be proud about it."

I watch Jay's eyes fill with tears, his lips shaking and I lean in to kiss him softly.

"Thank you." He finally whispers, all he can manage.

"I am a detective you know, I can detect these things." I smirk over at him, seeing the relief when he cracks a smile.

"Really Erin, thank you. It means more than you could know."

"Anything for you. I hope this makes you happy." I whisper, meeting his blue eyes and getting lost in them.

"Happier than you could ever know."

"I have some idea because that's how happy you make me."

 **A/N: haha once again thank you to Maddie for your help with a certain part of this! lol**

 **My original idea was for a patrol car to pull up on them at the end but the ring comment came from out of no where last chapter, so I just had to take advantage of it lol**

 **So I have no intentions of forgetting this story again but please do let me know your thoughts.**

 **Also, I need ideas. Lots of them so keep them coming. I can't promise I'll do it, or how long it will take to get to your idea - it really depends on if I can picture it. Sometimes it takes me a while to get inspired on an idea.**

 **Anyway please let me know your thoughts!**

 **Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know, you're shocked I'm back again aren't you? I'm setting a precedent here lol So as long as you keep up the awesome reviews, I'll keep updating ;)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews :)**

Jays List of Fantasies – Chapter Fourteen

Erin POV

"So why are we going again?" Jay scratches his head, peering over at me from the passenger seat.

"Herrmann invited us."

"To his kids birthday party? Don't you only do that if we have kids to?"

"Why you asking me? I didn't have a normal childhood." I peer over my glasses at him.

"Besides, Herrmann wanted me to drag Antonio along."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Oh, I convinced the whole unit. If I have to be surrounded by screaming kids all afternoon, so does everyone else." He chuckles, flashing me his smile.

"What are you up to?"

"Herrmman wants to push Antonio and Sylvie back together." I lift my shoulder in a shrug as I pull into the busy street and find a park.

"Here we go. You got the present?"

"Yeah." Jay shakes it over at me as I lean in for a kiss.

"Let's get this over with then." I tease as we exit the car and find our way to the party.

"Hey! Look who has arrived! The newly minted engaged couple!" Herrmann calls out as we enter the back yard, the party already in full swing.

The smell of barbeque is in the air as we sing out our hellos, approaching Herrmann and his wife.

"Thanks for the invite." Jay's polite as he leans in to hug Cindy, her pulling me in next.

"Thanks so much for coming, Max is so excited. I'll go get him." She heads towards the jumping castle, calling out for him.

"Have we ever met him?" I whisper quietly to Jay.

"He's excited for the present." Herrmann jokes with a wink.

"Ah. So did you hold up your end of the deal?"

"Would I fail?" He pauses flipping a burger to glance up at me.

"Probably." I nod after only a moment's pause.

"Sylvie will be here, she's coming with Otis and Cruz." He rolls his eyes.

"Did you?"

"'Course. I don't fail." At this moment Antonio walks in with his son Diego.

"Told ya." I poke my tongue out in good fun.

"Happy birthday Max!" I call out excitedly as he runs over ahead of his mother.

"Happy birthday bud." Jay chimes in before bending down with the gift.

"What do you say?" We laugh as his mum chides him.

"Thank you." He starts to rip into the present, before his dad stops him.

"You know the rules, no presents until after cake." Antonio chuckles as he approaches.

"I hated that rule." Diego mumbled in typical teen fashion.

"You wanna go back to the party don't you?" I whisper to Max, watching him nod enthusiastically.

"I don't blame you, that jumping castle looks fun."

"Well we all know what you and Jay do when something looks fun." Jay and I choke on our chuckles as we turn out attention to Antonio.

"I'll fill you in later." Herrmann mumbles in response to his wife's confused look.

"Go back to your friends." I wink at Max watching him take off.

"Max Herrmann! Where are your manners?" Herrmann growls after him, we just chuckle.

"He's fine. Who wants to hang out with a bunch of adults of anyway?"

"But back to this other thing… you didn't tell your wife?" He just shrugs at me.

"What? Didn't want her getting any ideas. Too much of an old man to make it up those stairs?" I punch his shoulder playfully, excusing myself to head over to where Kim's standing uncomfortably with Platt.

"Ladies, what's up?"

"Oh! Erin, thank god." Kim sighs in relief.

"What's that supposed to mean? Was I boring you?" Platt sends Kim a chilling look, her voice in typical fashion.

"What? _No!_ I just… Erin's here. She's just better experienced for this conversation. Have it with her." Kim sculls her drink nervously, turning to make an exit.

"Burgess." Kim stops in her tracks at the sound of Platt's voice as I try and hide a smile.

"Not so fast, come back here." I grab her arm, coaxing her back.

"Better experienced?" I raise my brows in question.

"I mean, the most adventurous place I've had sex is the kitchen bench." I raise my eyebrows in shock, eyes darting around for innocent little ears.

" _What_ are you two talking about?"

"And… _seriously?_ " I hiss over at Burgess, she just shrugs.

"We gotta change that… but first. What on earth did I walk in on?" They watch my hands flail around in confusion.

"Nothing. That's the problem." Trudy huffs out sculling her own drink.

"This seems like a better conversation more suited to say… a bar. Full of adults but okay… What's this meltdown about?"

"Well, you see. Mouch and I were at Molly's last night and I tricked him into the store room, right?" I smirk as I watch Kim heave.

"Right. And? What? No orgasm?"

"He wouldn't go through with it!" She complains to me, her bitter eyes seeking him out in the crowd.

"Oh. Jay and I were thinking about having-" I stop abruptly when a little kid runs by.

"Having our _engagement_ party there. If ya catch my drift."

"Great, so you'll talk to Mouch. Tell him it's no big deal."

"Uh, that's a no from me Trudy." If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"I'm not telling your husband to have sex with you in public. I don't expect you to go tell Jay, it's a woman's job to convince her man to have sex in crazy places."

"That's sweet. You should put that in your vows." Kim's sarcastic but soft voice breaks in.

"Great idea, thanks." I point at her, nodding my head.

"I was kidding."

"Why? How can a marriage get boring if you're constantly turning the other on in public?"

"I don't know what to say to that." She shakes her head, eyes wide and curious.

"Ladies, please. We're talking about me."

"Look Trudy, want to know what I do when Jay doesn't want to have sex in a certain place?" I lean in, whispering in a conspiring tone.

"What?" She whispers back, eager for knowledge.

"Nag him until he does. Or… _entice_ him."

"Huh." She nods catching my drift.

"Once you get them going, it's hard for them to use their common sense and stop."

"I should write this down."

"And if all else fails, tell him he's not getting _any_ sex _anywhere_ unless he does it with you right here, right now. Trust me, when faced with those odds he'll bend to your will."

"You're a genius."

"I know. Now, Kim kitchen bench?"

"What?" She shrugs, eyes darting around.

"Not even a car?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"What if I get caught?"

"That's the f-"

"Fun, yeah I remember you saying."

"Question is… do you want to?" She gulps, her cheeks tinting red.

"That's a yes." Platt points out obviously.

"That's a hell yes." I reaffirm with a smirk.

"So here's what you do." I grab her shoulders, pulling her attention to me.

"Yeah?"

"Get over it."

"Get over it?"

"Yeah. Fuck fear."

"Sounds simple." She deadpans.

"I'm serious. Anyone catching you either has a penis or a vagina anyway, and have likely seen the opposite at some point in their life." I count them off on my fingers, waving my hands around in front of her.

"You make a damn good point."

"I know."

"Alright. I'm gonna go for it."

"Great."

"Where's Adam?" She looks around, sinking back the remainder of Platt's drink in a brave move.

" _Now?"_ I hiss out shocked.

"Yep, in the car before I lose my nerve."

"It's daylight. In the suburbs. At a kids birthday party."

"His windows are tinted." She waves me off, strutting away.

"Oh my god." I whisper with a smirk as we see her drag Adam away.

"Alright, I've earned myself a drink."

* * *

"I'm exhausted." I mumble into Jay's chest, feeling it vibrate with chuckles.

"Kids are exhausting."

"No, not by them. By Platt and Kim."

"I have just the thing to fix that."

"A drink?" I tilt my head back, smiling up at him.

"Even better."

"Food. Oh, are they cutting the cake?" Jay catches my chin before I can turn my head and check.

"Me."

"I guess you're okay too." I giggle as he leans down to attach our lips.

"Okay? Guess you've left me no choice." I lift an eyebrow in question.

"I've got to prove to you just how much better than cake I am." His nose brushes against mine softly.

"That's a tall order. Especially if that cake is chocolate."

"I'm up for the challenge."

"Suddenly I can't wait to get out of here."

"Suddenly?" Jay repeats disbelievingly.

"Okay, I already wanted out. But now I _desperately_ want to leave." I giggle, kissing his jaw.

"Well, why wait. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Jay?" I hiss when he doesn't reply, pulling me away from the guests and across to the other side of the yard.

"Come on." He tugs on my hand, pulling me to the large tree.

"You don't like when roles are reversed do you?" He raises an eyebrow.

"At a kids birthday party?! Are you kidding?" I hiss out, a small thrill shooting through me.

"Seriously? This is the line you won't cross?" There's a part of me enjoying his smirk, his hands land on my hips and bring our bodies flush together.

"Which method do I need to implement here? Turn you on so you can't turn me down, or tell you it's here or none at all." His lips land on mine tongue seeking mine out, my hand reaches down to brush against his sensitive manhood through his pants.

"How much did your overhear?" I narrow my eyes, pants slipping through my lips.

"Enough."

"You're good."

"I learnt from the best, now get your sexy ass up there." He points to the tree house stairs.

"You just want me to go first so you can appreciate my ass."

"Baby, don't put it that way. I want to appreciate all of your _ass_ ets." I punch his shoulder on the way past.

"You're a dork."

"Lucky you love me anyway. The ring is not returnable."

"You buried that in the fine print." We're laughing as we reach the top, Jay landing a smack to my ass as I climb onto the platform.

"You seriously didn't plan this?" He asks in disbelief.

"No, why?"

"You're wearing a skirt." Jay points to my bright skirt.

"I can wear skirts Jay, for other reasons than to have sex in public places."

"And yet, the majority of our times in awkward situations you aren't making it easy for me."

"I'll wear one everywhere if you do." I giggle as he pulls my back against his front, lips against my neck.

"Oh." I stop suddenly, Jay slamming into my back forcefully.

"Hey guys." Jay mutters, ensuring he stays hidden behind me.

"Hey." Sylvie and Antonia reply in sync, exchanging a look with each other.

"We just wanted somewhere private to talk." Sylvie shrugs up at us, her hand in his.

"That's sweet. You know where an even better private place is? The bathroom." They blink at me confused for a few moments.

"Oh, that's a good one." Jay nudges me.

"We should add it to the list." I whisper back, before turning back to the confused pair in front of me.

"I know you guys wanna reconcile and that's great, but not here. Not now." I nod at them, impatient for their departure.

"Huh?"

"Not the tree house. It's _needed_." I put emphasis on the word.

"Dudes, leave. You were both at the baseball game." I throw my hands up when they don't move.

"Do we have to spell it out?"

"No, we just wanted to see if you would." Antonio laughs, getting to his feet and pulling Sylvie up with him.

"All yours. We'll save you some cake." She nudges me on the way past.

"What? We're gonna miss cake!" I pout over at Jay; he kisses it away while chuckling softly.

"You're adorable."

"It's adorable you think I'm kidding about the cake." I taunt back, gripping his cheeks and pulling his lips down to mine.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"You're the one who said the ring wasn't returnable." I mumble back against his lips, hands slipping underneath his shirt.

His moans fill my mouth as my nails graze down his toned abs; body guiding me back into the tree house and out of sight.

"Ow." I moan when I hit my head, Jay chuckles in response before ducking down to enter himself.

"But I'm little." I groan, rubbing my head.

"This is literally built for children baby."

"I'm still little… besides what we're about to do to each other is definitely not kid friendly."

"Well, it can create children. That's pretty friendly to them." I cover my face laughing at the logic of the man I love.

"It would be very us to conceive in a location from our fantasies list." I concede, laughter still spilling through my lips.

I reach up to attach our lips again, feeling my back hit the wood behind me.

"No splinters this time." I whisper as his lips trail hungrily down my neck, his hand moving up under my shirt to cup my breasts.

Moans fill the thick air around us as his other hand reaches down under my skirt. His fingers graze along my bare thigh, tracing patterns until I feel pressure on my sex.

His hand cups my sex, as his other hand continues to slip under my bra and pinch my taut nipple.

My hips move automatically, riding against his cupped hand and craving more of his touch.

"Jay." I pant out against his lips in response to the throbbing between my legs.

My back arches as Jay slips his hand from my breast to hold onto my back tight, his other hand busy slipping two fingers in my waiting sex.

His fingers are gentle as they massage, his thumb moving to rub my clit.

I feel his panting in my ear as his head rests against mine, his fingers continuing to push me to release. My hips thrust against his fingers, seeking more, driving myself to reach my orgasm.

My hand grabs his wrist, keeping his fingers in place while I finish riding out my orgasm, moving against his fingers until the fog clears.

I'm smiling as I bring Jay's hand up, his fingers resting against my lips. I can feel his penis twitch against me when I suck gently on his slick fingers.

His hands move to thread through my hair, his lips back on mine in a heartbeat, and body pushing me to the wall, his erection pressing into me.

My hands undo Jay's buckle, sliding my hand in to run along the length of his shaft, enjoying the guttural groan escaping his lips.

His hips begin moving as I pump him, his breath becoming ragged and his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

I slip my hand up to his torso and push back softly, encouraging him gently to the ground.

"That was kind of you." He mumbles as I push him onto his back, climbing onto him without breaking eye contact.

"Didn't want to upset your bruised butt cheeks." I smirk, before leaning down to join our lips again, his hand moving to tuck my hair back.

I slide back and adjust myself so I can slide down slowly onto Jay's erection, moaning as he fills me.

Jay's fingers drilling into my hips encourage me to start moving up and down along his length slowly, teasing his eyes open.

Our eyes are locked as I dig my red nails into his chest muscles; I tilt my hips slightly as I push back down, moaning at the sensation.

His blue eyes are dark with lust as his hands move to cradle my back, sitting up to take my bouncing breasts in his mouth.

I feel on the edge of another orgasm, wishing to take the plunge off the cliff and get lost in my pleasure again.

A startled squeal slips through my lips as he flips us over, driving into me and pushing me to blinding pleasure.

"Fuck." I'm panting as Jay continues to thrust, his own just a few strokes away.

* * *

"Saved you some cake." Sylvie smirks over at us as she hands me the cake, my eyes find both Platt and Kim who send me a wink shaking their head.

"Oh. Chocolate." I moan as I eat some cake, pulling the spoon out slowly eyes connected with Jays, knowing exactly the effect I'm eliciting.

"You're a devil."

"I thought I was an angel." I hit back, taking us back to where all this started.

"I said whatever I had to so I could drive the truck."

"I'm okay with that, think I've come out ahead." I smirk, his lips finding my forehead.

"Okay, you were better than cake." I finally relent, throwing him a wink.

"That's what I thought."

"Don't drop the bar though."

"Course not, don't want our marriage to get boring." He winks back, a giggle slipping through my lips.

Our heads whip around to a loud smashing sound, cringing at the sight of the broken glass.

"Fuck."

"Kenny James! We don't swear." Herrmann yells out, approaching one of his boys.

"She did." My eyes widen as he points to me.

"What? No, I didn't."

"In the tree house, I went to get my skateboard and she swore." I feel a hot flush run up my neck, everyone's eyes on us.

"Oh, than in that case. I did." I whisper, turning my head briefly into Jay's shoulder.

"I think she was hurt." He continues to my displeasure.

"Why do you say that?" Cindy almost doesn't want to ask.

"I really wish she didn't ask that." I whisper mortified.

"She was crying out, he was on top of her." I drop my head into my hand, drowning in the chuckles around us.

"Another chronicle in the linstead sexcapades, hey?"

"The what?" My head shoots up, embarrassment still surrounding us both.

"It's what we call it." Ruzek shrugs.

"We take bets on where you will and won't." Kevin continues, smirking.

"But how would you even know?" Jay asks, finally finding his voice, my eyes narrowing at Kim and Platt.

They both shake their head, innocence on their face.

"You have a way of getting caught out." Al mumbles, having trouble hiding his amusement.

"Apparently." I deadpan.

"So, who won today?"

"Me." Our jaws hit the ground as we turn to find Hank smirking at us.

* * *

"Oh my god, I hate you."

"Oh, so now you're embarrassed."

"Jay! A kid."

"Relax, we were covered up. Besides it's not like it was our kid." I glare over at him with a huff as I drive.

"Argh." I grumble, head hitting the steering wheel at a red light.

"Relax, Herrmann was laughing. He doesn't care."

"I suppose at least we won't be invited back to another kids birthday party." I finally shrug.

"See? Silver lining. You're welcome."

"Yeah. Thank you." I deadpan with an eye roll.

"On the plus side you were worried Platt and Kim would bug you all day with wedding talk, all they talked your ear off about was sex."

"And the fact I'm a genius." I don't have to look to know he's rolling his eyes.

"And a bit of that." He chuckles.

"Wedding talk is the worst. Ugh."

"Just distract everyone with sex when they bring it up." I send him a side-glance, eyebrow raised.

"No! Not like that. _That_ kind of distraction is reserved for me alone."

"That I can do babe. But seriously, we should just get hitched."

"Fine by me."

"Really? But is it really Mr Hopeless Romantic?" He rolls his eyes, hand finding mine on my lap.

"As long as you say 'I do'."

"I do."

"Not yet, that didn't count."

"Maybe you should be more specific." I tease back, placing a kiss on his hand.

"Maybe you should be less annoying."

"Don't kid yourself, that's not happening."

Our laughter fills the car and drowns out the embarrassment of the afternoon.

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes but it's almost midnight and I just wanted to get it up tonight, this one took much longer than usual... anyway.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let me know your thoughts, and please let me know suggestions you have.**

 **Either on here or twitter!**

 **Thanks :)**

 **P.S. Should I be changing the title? Way back last year it was going to be Linsteads list of fantasies. But how about Linstead Sexcapades hahaha**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! I know I've been gone forever - I've started a new job and things have been hectic.**

 **I know it's been even longer since I visited this story - it's just not a story you can write if you aren't feeling it.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

Jay's list of fantasies – Chapter Fifteen

Erin POV

"I'm gonna be sick." My smirk grows, eyes rolling back at Jay's groan.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"My eyes. They burn."

"Shut up." I can't contain my laugh as Jay slips on a stool next to me.

"Is this how people feel when it's us?"

"Maybe." I raise an eyebrow, dropping my eyes slowly down his body.

"Ugh." He drops his head onto the bar.

"But, probably not." I shrug, reaching for my beer and taking a swig.

"Want to elaborate?" His head briefly pops up.

"Not particularly, but given you're being such a baby I guess I will." I sigh before signaling for a whiskey, sliding my almost full beer to Jay.

"Hey." He pouts, before his lips close around the tip of the bottle, just where my lips were resting.

"When people catch us in a compromising position… I mean… we're not… old?" My sentence ends meekly, a smirk hiding behind my glass.

"Uh huh." He turns to me, knees bumping, his sexy smirk in place.

"And well… _hot_. Oh so hot."

"Oh. That you most certainly are." I'm giggling as Jay's lips touch mine briefly.

"Anyway, I don't know the delicate way to put it Jay. But we're young… Trudy and Mouch just… aren't. So yes seeing them having sex back there was… not the dinner and show I had in mind."

"We were gonna do it back there." Jay grumbles sullenly.

"We still can babe, they won't be there all night."

"I'm not having sex there now." I roll my eyes at him again, before laughing at the hypocrisy we're engaging in.

"There are other ideas."

"Uh oh." He sends me an alarmed glance.

"What?"

"I don't like that glint in your eyes."

"What?"

"Nothing good ever comes of it." he shakes his head fiercely.

"Now, that's just untrue. Unless you don't like the sex that comes after it." I tilt my head, finger tracing the top of my glass.

"It's also the look you get before a fight…"

"We have sex after we fight. Not seeing a problem." My shoulders raise into a quick shrug as I chug back my whiskey, savoring the burn.

"Do you always have a comeback for everything?"

"Yes. Are you just realizing that?" I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?" He teases with a smirk, thumb tracing my engagement ring.

"Ya love me and my evil ways."

"More than I thought possible." His tone drops, sincerity dripping in his tone.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Don't turn this all mushy." I drag my hand from his, punching his shoulder playfully.

"Should I reserve that for the wedding day?" He chuckles into his hand, his brilliant smile lighting up his eyes as they twinkle over at me.

"Save it for the engagement party."

"You're so generous." He quips back in sarcasm.

"I know. How'd you get so lucky?" I scrunch my nose up in laughter as he pulls me in for a hard kiss.

I turn to order another drink when the idea cements in my mind.

"Oi Otis!" I call out, ushering him over.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"I'm here to collect that favour." I wink at him, knowing it will take him a minute to recall.

"Wait. But you owe me one…" He trails off, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I shrug at him.

"Right, well I don't need one." He shrugs at me before beginning to turn away.

"I'm here to close Molly's for you. Take the night off."

"It'll be late."

"I'm a big girl." I watch him as he flicks his eyes between Jay and myself.

"I have to do inventory."

"You're in luck. I have a househusband." I tilt my head toward Jay, watching him roll his eyes out of the corner of my eyes.

Otis opens and closes his mouths a few times struggling against my hard stare, finally he looks at Jay with his stare pleading for assistance.

"Thought you'd learn by now. Don't look at me. I can't save you from her."

"He's weak against my charm." Jay elbows me, my giggles increasing.

Otis sighs heavily before shaking his head and dropping his keys on the bar in defeat, casting a look around the few remaining patrons in Molly's.

I smirk in triumph as he grabs his coat and heads for the door.

"You know we're not actually doing the inventory right?" I call out with an innocent smile as he pause and turns.

"Yep, the thought had crossed my mind. Just make sure to lock up." He shakes his head at us.

"You're a lucky man, all I can say." Is his final comment before he leaves, I smirk over at Jay, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You're certainly gonna _get_ lucky." I whisper into his ear before placing a kiss on his neck.

* * *

"Drive safe!" I roll my eyes at Jay, dropping my head back, staring at the ceiling impatiently.

"Hurry up, lock the damn door."

"I had to make sure she got into a cab safely."

"I'm sure she was looking for you to get into _her_ safely." I grumble, feeling the burn of jealousy more than the alcohol I've been pouring down my throat all night.

"Are you jealous?"

"Huh. Me? No way." His smirk is infectious as he closes the distance between us, his eyebrow raised and having me lick my lips in anticipation.

"Oh, but I think you might be." Our bodies touch, caressing each other softly as our noses brush together.

"Maybe a little."

"Maybe more than a little. I thought you were gonna scratch her eyes out."

" _No_."

"Uh huh."

"I wanted to punch her, in her perky little face." Jay's laugh is loud, his hands gripping my hips and holding me firmly against his hard body.

"Right. My mistake."

"It really is." I breathe out, lips trailing down his neck, teeth nipping at his sensitive skin.

His hands slide around to cup my ass, lifting me up into his arms. Our lips meet in a heated kiss, fingers messing up his hair and scraping along his scalp feeling the tremors rumble through his body.

I gasp out in pain as he rams my back into the edge of the bar, his tongue taking the chance to slip in and battle with mine.

Jay's not shy to grind against me, getting himself worked up for the main event.

Buttons pop open as our hands roam, seeking out the areas of our bodies that unlock the lust within.

I'm panting as his mouth moves to my neck, working on leaving his mark.

My center is throbbing as I clench my thighs the best I can, craving a release.

A release I know will only come from Jay's skilled hands or his manhood, and not my wiggling around in his arms unnecessarily.

"You're gonna leave a bruise if you squeeze my sides any damn tighter. Skip leg day once in a while would ya." Jay's teeth graze my collarbone, his tone mocking but still sexy.

"Paybacks a bitch." I groan out, as I tug on his hair.

Jay's movements are so sudden I start to fall backwards when he moves away from the bar, his strong hand righting me as he moves it up to tangle in my hair.

I'm groaning in need as he moves us across the room, and around behind the bar.

He sets me on the lower side of the bar, murmuring his relief.

"Was starting to wonder about the logistics of this." I giggle at him, before re attaching our lips briefly.

"If you'd just wear a skirt more often it would make my life so much easier."

"Says the man who reluctantly agrees to sex in exciting places." I gasp as he rips my shirt open, hands undoing my jeans next.

I lift my hips enough for him to work my jeans down, pulling my boots off with them and letting the fall unwanted to the floor.

He pushes my shoulders until my upper back rests against the higher side of the bar, I raise my eyebrow as his hands wrap around the tequila.

"You know what I've never done?" My heart quickens in anticipation, my wetness growing.

"What?" My voice is high with need; his smirk is all the answer I need.

My eyes watch as he licks up my toned stomach before pouring the salt, I reach for a lime when he's pouring his shot.

I giggle before placing the lime in my mouth and enjoying the face Jay makes when the shot burns down his throat.

I clench when his warm tongue laps up the salt, eyes connected as his lips close the distance between us.

I sigh as he takes the lime from my mouth with minimal touching.

"God I love you." I whisper as I sit up, moving to pull Jay's shirt off.

"I love you too." He whispers, hands unbuckling his belt.

Whimpers escape my lips as his fingers sweep aside my panties and test how ready I am.

"Please." I beg, as I push down his jeans and boxers.

My hand wraps around his length, pumping a few times, enjoying the way Jay loses himself in my embrace.

I scoot to the end of the bench, guiding his manhood to my waiting core. I sigh as he pushes in, never growing tired of the feeling when our bodies join.

Jay's lips brush against mine, before resting his forehead on mine, fingers gripping my hips as he pumps into me.

Our moans fill the quiet bar as our sweaty bodies slide against each other, my hands running along his back and my words encouraging him to drive deeper, to seek a faster pace.

My eyes are wide in pleasure, as his thumb brushes my clit sending me shuddering over the edge into my orgasm.

Jay's last few pumps are deeper, slower, before I feel him too release, shuddering along side me.

When our bodies come down from their high, our noses brush together as our eyes meet lovingly.

I smile before joining our lips in a slow and soft kiss.

"Thank you." I whisper between sweet kisses.

"For what? For that? Because _anytime_." He winks at me, before nuzzling our noses.

"No… for being everything I could want in a man. You're more than I ever allowed myself to dream about…" I blink away some happy tears, Jay's hand on my cheek.

"I love that I can be sarcastic, tough or vulnerable with you. That I can want to make love, or just cuddle – and you're there. Either way, always."

"I just want to spend time with you. Be with you. You know I love you Erin. I'll take what you give, for as long as you give it."

"Well I've given you my heart, and you can always have it." I drop my forehead to his.

"You can always have mine, you always have."

"Oh, Jay." I kiss him softly, before pulling him into a hug.

"Now, who's getting all mushy?" He nudges me with sarcasm, causing a laugh to spring through the tears.

"Damn you. You're rubbing off on me."

"Well I can be."

"Get to it then." His smirk worries me for a moment before his hands attack my sides; uncontrollable laughs spring from my lungs.

"Stop." I cry out through giggles, tears streaming down my cheeks as I twist in his arms, trying to escape the tickles.

But, never wanting to escape his arms.

I've finally found where I belong.

 **A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts, I really do love and appreciate them.**

 **Also, any ideas on what story deserves the next update.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Lexi**


End file.
